Trial and Error
by ShadowFire225
Summary: When you are betrayed by the only people who have ever accepted you, what would you do? KakashixOC, ZetsuxOC used to be Demonic Love, but I didn't like the title
1. Introductions

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I don't own Naruto. I only own Katsu, Kin, Ichiro, and their pets. And technically I only own half of Katsu, the other half is her demon form that belongs to Kishimoto.

_**Houkou**_

Talking

_Thinking_

_*Animals Talking*  
_

* * *

A young girl, about thirteen, sat with her back to a large oak tree near a pond. Morie Katsu (last, first) was her name. Next to her was a little wolf cub, it was pure black and had deep blue eyes, like most wolf cubs. Katsu's hair was black and cut short, and she had bright green eyes that had no pupils. She was scratching at the ground with a kunai.

Above her on one of the lower level branches was a young boy, about the same age. His name was Akihiko Ichiro. His feet dangled below him. He had short grey hair and deep blue eyes, the pupils were slit-like; like a snake's. He had a large albino python wrapped around his shoulders. It was sleeping in the sun.

On a large bolder, next to the pond, sat a third boy. He was thirteen, like the other two, and his name was Tobikuma Kin. He had medium length red hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had an eagle on his shoulder, its golden eyes piercing and never blinking. Kin was fishing.

"Katsu-Sama!" He called after a little while. She looked up.

"What is it, Kin?" She called back.

"I got a nibble; you want to do it this time?" He asked. Katsu shrugged.

"Let Ichiro do it, I did it the time before last."

"Alright," He said. "Hey, Ichiro!"

"What?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"Your turn, I got a nibble." Ichiro nodded.

"Alright." Ichiro stood up and hopped down from the branch. As he landed the snake woke up and hissed. Ichiro hissed back to it and it nodded. It slithered down and headed towards the edge of the water.

"You ready, Ichiro?" Kin asked.

"Go for it, Kin." He replied. Kin nodded, then gave a huge tug on the fishing pole, which was now bending heavily. A huge carp came flying out of the water.

Kin made a sign.

"Release!" He said, and the string on the fishing pole disappeared, but the fish kept going. Ichiro made another sign.

"Special technique!" He said. "Poison lightning no jutsu!"

Smoke exploded around Ichiro, and when it cleared, he looked more like a snake than a person. Then, he sucked in a breath and lightning shot out of his mouth, hitting the carp dead on. The carp fell to the ground, charred so badly it couldn't be told what it used to be. Ichiro smirked, then the snake slithered over to it, and swallowed it. The eagle on Kin's shoulder screeched, making the snake look over. It hissed, and then slithered back to Ichiro.

To any other person, it would have just been the normal noises the animals made, but, to Katsu, Ichiro, and Kin, it was words. But not only were the sounds words, they could understand the words. This is what they said.

_*Why didn't you leave any for me?*_ the eagle said.

_*You should have been quicker.*_ the snake replied.

Katsu looked over at them.

"Akane, Hitome, be nice." She said.

_*Sorry Katsu-San*_ Akane screeched.

_*Yeah, sorry*_ Hitome hissed.

_*You liar, Hitome.* _Said the wolf, her name was Ran.

"Ran." Katsu said.

_*What?*_ Ran asked. _*He doesn't mean it.*_

"I know, but don't get involved in useless fights." Katsu said. Ran nodded, then went back to sleep. Kin was about to throw his chakra line back in.

"That's enough for today." Katsu said. Kin nodded, and released his chakra.

"Aw, and a big one was going to go for it too." He said. Katsu rolled her eyes.

"_**Katsu,"**_ A voice said, using Katsu as a vessel.

"What Houkou?" Katsu replied.

"_**I'm getting hungry, let me out so I may eat."**_ Houkou said.

"Let me find somewhere you can eat, then I'll let you out." Katsu replied. Houkou just growled in reply.

"I'll be back in a little while guys." She said. They nodded; they knew what she had to do. Katsu stood up and walked away, Ran followed her.

Katsu had the Five-Tailed Dog Demon sealed inside of her. Like it is said, he had five tails. Each tail of his represents one elemental power: wind, water, earth, lightning and fire. His body was white in color. Each of his tails possessed one of the five elemental powers that, used simultaneously, can cause a big earthquake. Attacking using mixture of elements; Houkou is skilled in each kind of element ability, and can also create instantaneously each kind of natural disaster.

Her whole life, Katsu was training, so she could control Houkou. He does most of her whishes, as long as she lets him eat when he wants to, or in dangerous situations, she lets him do most of the fighting. But she still controls that, to an extent. He would speak to Katsu often, most of the time it would be in her mind, at the times he would speak through her body.

"_**Where are we going this time?"**_ Houkou asked.

"The hospital, some ninja came back from a mission, and several were wounded very seriously." Katsu replied. "Most of those won't make it through the night."

"_**Are you going to make me wait till they die?"**_Houkou asked.

"Not this time." Katsu answered. "A swifter death this time would be better for them." Houkou was silent for a while.

"_**How are we going to get them out?"**_ Katsu smirked. She held two fingers to her lips.

"Transform!" She said. A puff of smoke exploded around Katsu, and she was suddenly transformed into an Anbu Black Ops. Her face was covered by a mask, but she looked different anyway.

"_**Yes, yes, that's all very well."**_ Houkou said. _**"You can transform, but what if someone asks for identification?"**_

"One, they never do." Katsu replied. "How wouldn't trust a person in an Anbu mask, and two, I have the papers covered. Give me some credit, Houkou." Houkou just growled.

Katsu arrived at the hospital just a few minutes later. She went up to the information counter. The nurse behind it looked up.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I'm here to take the bodies of the dying Shinobi so I can dispose of the properly." Katsu said in a formal voice.

"But, they aren't dead yet." The nurse replied.

"No, but they soon will be." Katsu said. "I am here already, and I don't feel like coming back. By the time I take them to head quarters, they'll have passed away, and I would like to get my job done as quickly as possible. So please direct me to their rooms."

"Of… of course!" The nurse said quickly. She ruffled through some paper work, then extracted three files.

_Will that be enough Houkou?_ Katsu asked in her mind.

_**For now, yes.**_ Houkou answered.

_Good._

"Ah, here you go." The nurse said. "These are the rooms." Katsu took the paper and nodded.

"Thank you." She said, then walked to the rooms.

Author's Note:

So, here's the beginning of my story. (No, we won't be getting into the triangle part for a few more chapters. the first few are just introducing Katsu, her friends, and her life.) Read/Rate/Review!


	2. Feeding and missions

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I don't own Naruto, I only own Katsu and her team mates and this story plot.

* * *

Katsu walked into the first room. An Anbu was laying on the bed in the room. He was attached to a ventilator.

"We'll get this one last." Katsu said. "He doesn't look like he'd survive an hour without the ventilator."

"_**Whatever you want."**_ Houkou said impatiently. _**"Let's just collect the bodies, and leave. I told you, I'm hungry."**_

"Yes, yes, calm down, Houkou." Katsu said. "We're going, we're going." Katsu walked out of the first room and entered the second two, disappearing with the others, then returning for the third. Once she had gotten them to a secret clearing, she allowed Houkou to come out.

Houkou growled with pleasure. Katsu's body transformed from the Anbu, back to herself, and then into Houkou's form. Her fingernails turned into claws, and her teeth became sharper than normal. Her hair turned white, and her form transformed into a large wolf with five tails.

"_**GRAAAAA!"**_ Houkou growled. _**"Dinner time!"**_

_Houkou!_ Katsu thought. Houkou stopped his frenzied state. _Only the Anbu we brought from the hospital! _Houkou narrowed his eyes and growled.

"_**Very well."**_ He said. Then he devoured the dying Anbu. Once he was done he licked the blood away from his lips.

"_**MMMM"**_He growled. _**"A full stomach feels good."**_

"Yeah, well, I'm coming back now." Katsu said.

"_**As you wish."**_ Houkou said. _**"I am contented."**_

"Love you too, Houkou." Houkou growled, and Katsu regained her form. She looked around, then left to go find her companions.

As she left, in one of the trees a form began to appear. It looked like a Venus fly-trap. But then, it opened up to reveal a man. He had a two toned skin color, the right half was black, and the left half was white. He had golden eyes, that had no pupils. He wore a black cloak, which had red clouds on it, and dark blue pants.

"_This one has a five tails in it too."_ Said the White half.

"**Yes, but we already have five-tails."** The Black half said. **"We must keep our eyes on this one."**

"_Indeed."_ The White half agreed. Then he melted back into the tree.

{Two years later}

Katsu, Kin, Ichiro, and their pets were waiting near the gate for their Sensei. They were now two years older, and more learned in their training. Their appearances were different now.

Katsu had allowed her hair to grow long, and she was taller. Her wolf cub, Ran, was now almost full grown. Her shoulder was roughly four and a half feet now. Just big enough for Katsu to rider her. Ran's fur had also darkened, and had grown longer, and her eyes went from being dark blue, to a golden yellow color.

Kin had cut his hair shorter, and it was a lighter red then before. His eyes had grown lighter, more of a golden color than a brown. Oh his shoulder was his eagle, Akane. He had grown a little larger as well, and his feathers were a deeper brown. His eyes were still the piercing gold, though.

Ichiro let his hair get a little longer, and it had turned a darker shade of grey. His eyes were still bright blue with the snake-like slits. He was also taller. His snake, Hitome, was wrapped around his shoulders. He had gotten much bigger too. He was now close to seven feet long. His belly bulged where he had eaten a large meal.

"Where's Ogano-Sensei?" Ichiro asked after a while.

"She's probably visiting the memorial." Katsu answered.

"She'd better hurry up." Kin said. Katsu sniffed, then looked up at the top of the gate.

"You're late Ogano-Sensei." She said. Ogano looked down at her.

"Very good." She said. "Now, we just need to wait for…"

"Hey, sorry we're late you guys." A voice cut her off. "We got lost."

"Liar Kakashi-Sensei!" A boy with bright yellow hair and an orange jumper said. Katsu smiled.

_Outspoken and loud as always, Naruto._ She thought.

There were two more kids behind him. One had long pink hair, and wore a dark pink outfit. Her name was Sakura. And Behind her was the ever silent Sasuke. He wore black clothes and had a hair style that looked like he had a black chicken sitting on his head.

"Well, we're all here, now we can go." Ogano said.

"So, where were you Kakashi?" Katsu asked, walking behind with him.

"At the memorial." He said.

"Visiting Obito-Sama?" She asked carefully. Kakashi nodded.

"Do you miss him much?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, every day." Kakashi answered. "I keep wishing that I wasn't as stupid back then."

"You were not stupid, just naïve." Katsu replied. "You learn through mistakes, and you get stronger through trials. As you grow older, you begin to learn how to get things right without risking everything."

"I wish I was as wise as you back then." He replied. Katsu looked at him.

"You cannot change the past, Kakashi." She said. "You can only learn by it. To dwell on things you cannot change is dangerous. It makes you doubt yourself, and if you begin to think you can't do something, then you won't be able to do it."

"But I don't want to forget Obito."

"I never said you had to forget, just don't continue to think you could have done something about what happened. You can't and that's that."

Kakashi looked ahead, and Katsu fell into silence beside him.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked after a while.

"To the hidden sound village." Ogano answered. "We need to check some things out." They continued walking for a while. Katsu looked down at the ground. Then she cursed silently. There was a puddle.

"Kakashi." She said, keeping her voice low. "We're being followed."

"I know." He replied. "You didn't notice the first one."

"I saw it; I just didn't put two and two together until I saw the second one." She replied. "The first puddle could have been a spill from some earlier time, but two within one hundred feet of one another, looking exactly the same?" Kakashi was silent.

"Here they come." Katsu whispered, a smile touching her lips.

Kakashi sighed. She was going to enjoy the fight. Just then a kunai cam whistling out of the bushes. Katsu caught it and threw it back. It hit with a satisfying 'THUD!' But, instead of the thrower, it hit a tree.

"Dang, he moved." Katsu said, although she was smiling. Then two spiked chains came out of no where and wrapped itself around her. She started in shock, then two ninja appeared behind her.

"Hello," The first one said.

"And goodbye." The second finished. They pulled the chains, attempting to cut her into several pieces. But nothing happened. Katsu smiled, her body had turned silver.

"Ah." Kin said. "Iron Defense, steel plate no jutsu."

Ichiro nodded.

"One of the strongest substances in the world, and nothing has been able to break it… so far" He said.

Katsu raised her arms, causing the chains to loosen and the holders to come flying towards her. They cut the chains and disappeared. Katsu turned back into her normal self.

"Come out and fight!" She called to the shadows. "Or are you too afraid? Come fight me, and I will show you true terror!"

Kakashi looked at her sharply.

"Be careful, Katsu." He said. "Do not test your limit." Katsu looked at him.

"Don't worry." She said softly. "I know I can keep him from doing too much, and I _will_ keep him from hurting any of you."

"_**I have no interests in them."**_ Houkou said suddenly. _**"Let me out, and I will take care of the ninja after us."**_

"See Kakashi?" She asked. "He wishes no harm to come to you either."

"_**It isn't that. It's just I'm hungry and if I hurt them you wouldn't let me out."**_ Houkou replied.

"That is absolutely true." Katsu said.

Kakashi looked at her for a moment.

"Alright, you can let him out when they attack again." He said. A wolfish grin spread over her face.

Then, four heavily armed ninja came out of the shadows. They each threw several kunai at the group, but Katsu stopped them. She smiled, and her teeth grew long and pointed. Her hair turned white and it grew from her body as she took on the form of Houkou, The Dog Demon.

"_**Ha-ha!"**_ He cried. _**"Let's have some fun!"**_ He swiped a paw at the ninjas. One managed to jump back in time before then getting eaten. Then at least ten more ninja came out of the bushes.

"_**Excellent!"**_ Houkou said happily. _**"This will be more interesting now."**_

"Well, I suggest we hide until it's over." Ichiro said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_What is she?_ Sasuke thought. _I've never seen such power._

Houkou laughed as the ninjas tried to stop him. He stopped every single one of their attacks without try too hard. All but one. One of the ninja whom he had attacked first managed to sneak away without being seen. He had come back, going for Houkou's (And Katsu's) exposed right side. He didn't see it, but Kakashi had. Just in time he stepped in front of the ninja.

Houkou had turned just as it happened. Blood spattered across their fur, turning it red.

"Kakashi!" Katsu cried from Houkou's body.

Author's Note:

This was longer than I wanted, but I couldn't find a good place to stop sooner. :P what ever. Anyway. Please read/rate/review. No flames(I will use any to roast SMORES!!!!) you don't like it, just don't read it.


	3. Releasing Demons

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I don't own Naruto, all I own are my strange fantasies, Katsu and her team, and this story plot line. Enjoy.

Kakashi fell back, blood poured from a wound at his side. Houkou snapped at the ninja, catching him on the leg, and threw him up into the air before eating him. The other ninja saw the furry he had, and knew that he hadn't even started to unleash his power. They tried for one final attack.

Houkou growled, the deep rumbling shaking the ground. The ninja's stopped dead in their tracks. The fur on his haunches and shoulders stood on end. Then, he called forth a mighty earthquake. It opened a great fissure under the ninja and swallowed them up.

Katsu regained her form as Houkou went to sleep.

"_**Will you be ok?"**_ He asked before he fell asleep.

"I will be fine." She answered, praying she was right. Houkou grunted, then slept.

Katsu ran to Kakashi. She knelt down besides him to examine his wound. She removed his vest and checked his side. Blood was pouring out freely, and he was turning very pale.

"Kakashi, can you hear me?" She asked him. He tried to speak, but couldn't, so he just nodded slightly. Even that small gesture seemed to tax him of his remaining strength. Katsu resumed her examination, then cursed silently. The weapons the ninja were using were poisoned and now it was spreading through his body.

Katsu checked his breathing and heart rate. His heart rate was slow, and his breathing shallow, quick, and looked like it hurt.

"Kakashi, don't you _dare_ leave me!" She said fiercely. "Stay with me, ok?" He didn't answer; he could barely keep his eyes open. Katsu cursed again. She quickly took out a medical pouch and got several large pieces of gauze, antiseptic, a needle and thread, and a pair of scissors.

Using the scissors, she cut away his shirt. Trying to concentrate on his wound and not his exposed chest, she cleaned the wound and started stitching it up. As she worked, he grew paler. He needed to get back to Konoha where the medical Nins could take care of him. Katsu thought fast. Then an idea hit her. It might not work, but it was the only way she could get him back in time.

_Houkou?_ She thought urgently. He didn't wake up, so she gave him a mental slap.

_**What was that for?!**_ He demanded, growling.

_I need your help, now. I have an idea and if we don't do it, Kakashi's going to die! _

_**What do you have in mind?**_

_I'm going to let you out and I'm going to let your true form show._

_**You're saying that you're going to let me fully out? **_

_Yes, I'm trusting you with this Houkou._ She told him. _I need to get Kakashi help, and I can't get him back in time. I need your speed and size. _

Houkou was silent for a little while.

_Houkou, can I trust you?_ She asked, putting emphasis on her words.

_**Yes, you can trust me.**_ He said. Katsu nodded. Then she turned towards everyone else.

"I'm taking Kakashi back to the village, you guys continue with the mission, ok?" She asked.

"How are you going to get him there?" Ichiro asked.

"I'm not, Houkou is." She said. Ichiro and Kin both looked shocked. Ogano-Sensei looked concerned. And Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had no idea what was going on.

"You letting him do it?!" Kin asked incredulously. "Are you nuts?"

"It's the only thing I can do right now." Katsu said. "If I don't trust him, Kakashi will die."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Ichiro asked. Katsu nodded.

"Be careful, Katsu." Ogano said.

"I will be, don't worry." She walked back over to where Kakashi was laying.

"We're going to need to back up." Ichiro said. Everyone got far away.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, utterly confused. Sasuke and Sakura looked at them, wondering the same thing.

"Katsu has the five tailed dog demon, Houkou, sealed inside of her." Ogano told them.

"Like me and Nine-Tails?" Naruto asked. Ogano nodded.

"She needs to get Kakashi~Sensei back to Konoha so he can get treated. The weapons that the rogue ninja used were tipped with poison. The only way Kakashi can get all the way back to Konoha is to let Houkou out."

"Let him out?" Sakura asked, she knew who Houkou was through all the studying she did.

"Yes, she's going to let him take his form again, and he is going to carry Kakashi back to Konoha, it's the fastest way." Ichiro said. "But it is also the most dangerous way. If Houkou looses himself, he will destroy the village. And in the process of stopping him, they would, in all probability, kill Katsu before he was finally stopped." He looked back over at Katsu. She was standing by Kakashi.

"Are you ready Houkou?" She asked.

"_**I am."**_ He replied. _**"I will remember what we are doing, I swear to you."**_

"There are only two things I need you to swear to me." She told him.

"_**Very well, what are they?"**_ He asked.

"One, I need you to swear that you will take me and Kakashi to the village without killing, damaging, or destroying anything." She started. "And second, I _need_ you to come back once we have gotten him to the hospital. The second one is the one I need to you adhere to the most, Houkou, do you understand?"

"_**As you wish, Katsu."**_ He answered. It was sincere, and she had to trust his word. She nodded.

"Ok then." She said. "Houkou, I allow you to come out!"

At once, everything went quiet. A shockwave shook the ground. Katsu's eyes went from green to yellow, her hair turned white, and she disappeared as Houkou emerged. This emerging was nothing like when he came out to eat. This time, he came all the way about. He was taller than the trees, and as big as the mountains.

"_**Here… I… come!"**_ He cried.

Houkou's nose twitched as he sniffed the air, then he turned towards Kakashi. He gently picked him up with his teeth and set him on his back.

"_**I gave you my word, Katsu."**_ He said to himself as he bounded away, towards Konoha. _**"I will not go back on it now."**_

Author's Note:

ZOMG! I'm killing Kakashi! Don't get all pissy fangirls. I'm not the first one to do it. Anyway, you don't like it, DON'T READ! Any flames will be used to toast smores!! I like smores. ^_^


	4. Shocking Entrance

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I don't Own Naruto.... Wish I did. oh well. Enjoy.

Iruka was sitting on the roof of the ninja academy school, which was near the monument to the four Hokages'. He was thinking about Naruto and the newest mission he had been sent on. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large shape moving in the distance. He stood up and looked at it.

"Oh no!" He gasped once he saw what was coming. "I must tell Hokage-Sama immediately!" He rushed off and ran into the Third's office. But he was just a moment too late. The figure had reached Konoha.

"Hokage-Sama!" Iruka gasped as he got in. "The five tailed beast is back!"

"What?" The third asked, shocked. "How, where, when?"

"I saw him coming and ran to tell you, just a few minutes ago, near it northern gate." Iruka said, speaking quickly.

"Assemble all the jounin now, and have them there." The third told him.

"Yes sir!" Iruka answered. He turned to leave, but then stopped.

"What is it?" The third asked. Iruka didn't answer; he walked over to the window. He could hear the screams of the people, but he heard no crashing sounds, or anything that would suggest the creature was attacking. Then he saw the beast.

"Hokage, the creature…" He said. "It isn't attacking the village. It's heading somewhere, as if it had a mission." The Hokage came over to look as well.

"It's heading for the hospital… there's something on its back!" He exclaimed. "Iruka, go and find out what it's up to, now." Iruka nodded and headed off.

{Meanwhile}

Houkou bounded quickly across the several miles that they had covered, back towards Konoha. He knew exactly how the people there would react. They common villagers would freak out, and then the ninja would come and try to stop him. He laughed at this.

_**Try, but not succeed.**_ He thought to himself.

But then he growled. He wouldn't be able to stop them, he swore to Katsu. She had given him more than one promise, and she had kept every single one of them. Now it was his turn to repay one of the favors. He would be in no one's debt.

He could see the village now, but he only had a vague idea where the hospital was. He growled. Then he swiveled his ears back to see, or listen, how Kakashi was doing. He wasn't much worse, but he also wasn't better. Now he could see the gate and had headed strait for it.

The moment he entered, every one went into a panic. But he ignored them and sniffed around. He could smell the hospital, and he headed in that direction. Suddenly, he could sense some one was near, and watching him. He stifled a low growl and turned.

"_**Whoever you are,"**_ He said, looking in the direction of the unseen ninja. _**"I do not have time for this; I am not here to harm the village, nor its people. I am here to finish a promise I gave to a… comrade."**_

He sniffed, and then saw the ninja in question. He knew who this one was, his grandparents helped seal him inside of Katsu. He growled, but did nothing. Iruka was part of the 'Do not kill' section of the agreement he made with Katsu.

"What are you doing in our village, and how did you get here?" Iruka asked.

"_**Forgive me, but I do not feel like answering your questions in order."**_ Houkou said. Katsu never said anything about sarcasm.

"_**I used my feet to get here, but if you are looking for a more specific answer, ask a more specific question. Katsu let me out all the way. Do not worry, I swore to her I would harm nothing, and return once my job was finished. For your other question, I am here because one of the ninja on the mission was wounded severely and needs medical help if he is to survive."**_

Iruka's thoughts turned straight to Naruto. But Houkou shook his head, knowing what was running through Iruka's head.

"_**No, don't worry about the Fourth's Son."**_ He said. _**"It's Kakashi. He protected Katsu and me as we fought Rouge ninja. In the process he was wounded severely. Now, are you going to let me continue on my way, or are you going to let him die? I would think hard over your answer, either you risk killing everyone in the village after I drop him off, or you risk the wrath of Katsu when she finds out you let Kakashi die."**_

"Go, take him to the hospital." Iruka said. He remembered that Houkou had made a promise not to harm the village. Houkou nodded and headed off.

"Wait," Iruka called. Houkou turned towards him.

"_**What now?"**_ He demanded.

"I'm coming with you." Houkou growled but nodded anyway. Iruka jumped onto his back and checked on Kakashi. He was very pale and hardly breathing. Next to him was Katsu, she was attached to Houkou's fur though.

"Katsu?" Iruka asked. "What's going on, what happened?"

Katsu looked up from Kakashi.

"I'll tell you after we get him help. We're almost at the hospital now, and I don't feel like stopping the story right after I start it."

Iruka nodded. He knew, from her time at the academy, that she didn't like to repeat herself.

"_**Katsu, We're here, I shall come back now."**_ Houkou said a moment later.

"Thank you Houkou." She said. "Iruka, get Kakashi off, I'll be right there." Iruka nodded, then lifted Kakashi off and jumped down.

"Houkou, return." Katsu said. Houkou got smaller, and Katsu took her form back. Then she ran over to Iruka.

"We need to get him inside, now." She said. Iruka nodded and helped Katsu lift Kakashi. Two medical Nins came out and helped them. Once they were inside the medical Nins took over and carried Kakashi to the operating room.

"he'll be ok, Katsu." Iruka said.

Katsu nodded, hoping he was right.

Further away, the same black and white man who had spied on Katsu two years earlier was back.

"So she can control the Bijuu." The White half said.

"**It seems that way." **The black half replied.** "Let's gets back and tell Leader-Sama."**

The man melted into the tree the upper half of his body was sticking out of. He popped up in a dark cave like room. There was a man in the shadows.

"Leader-Sama." The black and white man said.

"_What is it Zetsu?"_ The shadow man asked.

"It's about the Jinchuriki with Five Tails in her." White Zetsu said.

"_What about it?"_ Leader asked.

"**She can control the Bijuu, She let it out, and it came back in without complaint." **

"_Interesting, very interesting." _Leader said._ "Keep an eye on her, and keep me posted."_

"Yes Leader-Sama." White Zetsu said, then he melted away into the ground.

Author's Note:

Yay, I has given Zetsu more screen time. Leader-Sama seems very interested in Katsu, I wonder what will ensue?

Katsu: You mean you don't even know what's going to happen next?!

DD: No... I'm kinda just making this up as I go along.

Katsu: OMG! I thought you had a storyline!

DD: I do... I'm just not following it all the way.... *smiles sheepishly*

Katsu: *face palm*


	5. Waiting with Rememberance

DISCLAIMER!!

SPOILER!!!! Don't read the disclaimer if you aren't caught up with all of the Naruto chapters!

You will regret it.... well... if you're for the Akatsuki, if not.... well, unless you like spoilers, don't read it.

DD: I don't own Naruto..... If I did, the Akatsuki would have won and Sasuke would never have joined, and the Akatsuki members wouldn't be dead, and Tobi would be Tobi, not Madara, and I wouldn't be wondering whether or not Zetsu is dead, and I wouldn't be plotting my revenge on Kishimoto, and....

Katsu: *Whistles really loud*

DD: OMG! What?!

Katsu: You were going on one of your rants again about how you're pissed at Kishimoto.

DD:... sorry.... um, yeah here's the chapter.... the only thing about Naruto I own....

* * *

It had been several hours since he had gone back and still Katsu had heard nothing.

"_**Calm down, will you?"**_ Houkou growled. _**"I'm trying to sleep."**_

"No, I will not calm down." Katsu replied hotly. "I want to hear something, _anything_!"

"_**Well, you walking up and down the hallway, making a rut in the floor isn't going to speed anything along."**_ Houkou remarked.

Katsu said nothing, but she did sit down. She felt Houkou final y go to sleep. She looked out the window. The sky was a brilliant blue, and the fluffy white clouds were drifting lazily past. Katsu got up and left the building. Stopping to tell one of the Medical Nins to find her if anything changed.

Katsu walked up a grassy hill and lay down once she reached the top. She put her arms behind her head and crossed her legs. She watched the clouds for a little while; then, as she finally began to relax, she fell asleep.

Suddenly, she was aware in her subconscious that someone was standing over her. She opened her eyes, jumped up, and placed a kunai at the new comer's throat. She sighed in relief as she saw that it was Shikamaru.

"Oh, hi Shikamaru." Katsu said, replacing her kunai. "Sorry." Shikamaru smirk.

"It's ok." He replied. "How long have you been here?"

"Um… since two I think." Katsu replied. "What time is it?"

"A little after six." Shikamaru replied. Katsu started then cursed.

"I told them to find me!" She said to herself.

"No," Shikamaru said. "You told them to find you if anything changed."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm the one who was sent to find you." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It was so troublesome trying to find you."

Katsu smiled.

"Sorry Lazy-Bum." She said, calling him by the nickname she gave him. She smiled remembering that day.

Katsu and her wolf cub, Ran, walked around Konoha, bored out of their minds. There was no training today, and there were very few missions, so they were free.

"It's no fun not doing anything…" Katsu sighed.

Then she looked up at the sky. It was a brilliant blue and the fluffy white clouds were floating along. She decided to go to a hill and watch them and try to see shapes in them. She headed up the first hill and was about to lay down when she saw a person already there.

It was one of Asuma's students. Katsu tried to remember who.

_*Shikamaru, the lazy one who thinks everything is a hassle.*_ Ran said.

He hadn't noticed them there. She decided to see how long he was gonna lay there. She snuck over to a tree and sat on one of the lower branches. Ran curled up at the roots and fell asleep. After six hours of not moving while sitting on a tree branch, she finally saw him stir.

_Finally!_ She thought.

Shikamaru stood up and stretched, then started to walk away. Katsu narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, she couldn't move. Ran barked, but she couldn't move either.

"Dang it!" She said. "Shikamaru, let us go!"

"No." He said in a bored voice. "Why were you spying on me?"

"We were bored, I decided to watch the clouds, but saw you and wanted to see how long you were gonna be there." Katsu replied, fighting the control of the Shadow hold.

"You aren't gonna get out of that unless I let you out." Shikamaru said. "Your efforts are so troublesome."

Katsu glared at Shikamaru, who paid no attention, then she closed her eyes. Shikamaru looked at her, he raised an eyebrow.

"Rule number one Shikamaru." She said. "_Never_ underestimate your opponent."

White chakra swirled around her, and she slowly stepped back from the shadow hold. Shikamaru gasped. No one had ever been able to get out of that jutsu before. Katsu smiled.

"Rule number two." She said.

"_**Don't go two on one."**_ Houkou finished. Katsu disappeared. Shikamaru looked around, but she was no where. Just then there was a kunai at his throat. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I give." He said. "It's too troublesome to continue with this."

"You are so lazy!" Katsu exclaimed. Then she smiled. "I shall call you 'Lazy-Bum'!"

She shook her head; she could reminisce later, now she had to find out how Kakashi was doing.

"So, what's the change?" She asked.

"He's out of surgery, he'll be fine but he has to stay in the hospital for several weeks." Shikamaru replied.

Katsu sighed in relief. Kakashi was going to be fine.

"You got him here just in time, much longer and there would have been nothing they could have done."

"Thank you for telling me, Lazy-Bum." She said.

Shikamaru nodded, then he walked away. Katsu headed off to the hospital again. When she arrived a nurse walked up to her.

"Morie Katsu?" She asked.

Katsu looked at her. Then she nodded.

"Yes?" She said.

"I was told to show you to Kakashi-Sensei's room once you arrived." The nurse replied.

"Very well." Katsu replied. "Show me where he is."

The nurse nodded then motioned for Katsu to follow her. Kakashi's room was the second to last one on the left.

"Here he is, Katsu-Sama." She said. "He's in a coma, and won't wake up for several days most likely. But he might be able to hear you if you speak to him." Then she inclined her head and went back to her post.

Katsu walked in and looked around. She wrinkled her nose, the place had no color.

"_**What's wrong with white?"**_ Houkou asked.

"Nothing," Katsu replied. "And don't get so agitated, you aren't all white either."

Houkou snuffled, but stayed quiet. Katsu looked over at the figure in the bed. It was attached to several machines, one a heart monitor, another checking breathing, and another brain waves. There were a couple others, but Katsu didn't take much time to figure out what they were. She walked up to Kakashi and held his hand in hers.

"I don't know if you can hear me," She said quietly. "But it can't hurt to tell you now. Thank you for saving me. If you hadn't come between us, I probably wouldn't be here now."

Katsu smiled and squeezed Kakashi's hand.

"You were the first one to recognize me as me, not a monster or a tool. Thank you." She said, her eyes tearing up.

Katsu looked at Kakashi in shock suddenly. She felt pressure on her hand. She looked at him. His eyes (Or eye, because his sharingan was covered) were open.

"Kakashi!" She exclaimed. "You're awake?!"

"Ow, don't yell so loud." He said groggily.

"Oh, sorry… you're awake?" She asked quieter. "The nurse said you would be out for at least a week."

"Never trust Doctors." Kakashi said.

"It was a nurse, which is different from a Dr." Katsu said. "But, you're right."

"Yes, I know I am."

"Shut up or I really will put you in a coma."

"I'd love to see you try."

"You can't move right now, it would be easy."

"But you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to do it."

"_**That wouldn't stop me."**_ Houkou interjected.

"Shut up!" Katsu said. "You weren't invited to this conversation!"

_**Pft, whatever."**_ Houkou replied. _**"Don't get so snippy."**_

Kakashi laughed.

"Ow, don't do that." He said. "It hurts to laugh."

"We're sorry, _right_ Houkou?" Katsu said.

"_**Yeah, yeah. Sorry."**_ Houkou said sullenly.

"You are not. But what ever." Katsu said.

She turned back to Kakashi,

"I'm going to let you rest, and I'll be back in a few hours." She said. "There are a few things I need to do."

Kakashi nodded and closed his eyes. Katsu left the room and went to the nurse's station.

"Hatake Kakashi has come out of his coma, he's resting now but I wanted to let you know." She told them.

They nodded and thanked her for telling them.

"I'll be back later." She said, then left.

Author's Note:

Alright, Kakashi is better now, and will be out soon. Right now we are going over Katsu's relationships with some of the Naruto characters, it will all work out in later chapters. Mostly when she turns to the Akatsuki. But I can't reveal more than that.

Katus: She can't reveal more than that because she doesn't even know what going to happen next.

DD: Not my fault I get more random ideas that work really well but don't follow the original plan....

Katus: I wasn't blaming you... I was blaming your mind for its creativeness... and forgetfulness... and-

DD: Ok, I go it.... thanks.....


	6. Old Memories, and New Meetings

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I don't own Naruto... if I did-

Katsu: Don't start... you already ranted in the last chapter.

DD: But ranting makes me feel better...

Katsu: Well, go rant to the pedo bear in your bed.

DD: It's NOT the pedo bear! He just a giant brown teddy bear that my aunt gave me.... and he happens to sleep in my bed... but it makes me fel safe...

Katsu: ... yeah... right...

DD: He's NOT the pedo bear!!

Katsu: Enjoy the chapter...

* * *

She went out and walked around the town. She went up to the messenger tower and attached a letter to one of the birds that went to the Sound Country. She had no fear of blowing her companion's cover, the Sound had asked them their personally to help retrieve a stolen document. She sent the bird off and then went back to the hill she was at earlier.

She lay down and watched the clouds. She had her legs crossed and her hands resting beside her. She sighed and started singing.

"In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories..."

(Memories~ Within Temptation)

Katsu stopped singing and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a small tickle on her arm. She looked over and saw a small beetle on her arm. She smiled and picked up the bug. Then she looked up and saw Shino standing over her a little ways off, he was looking up at the clouds.

"Hey Shino." She said. "What's up?"

Shino looked down.

"Hello Katsu." He replied. "'What's up'?"

He thought for a moment.

"The clouds I suppose." He answered.

"Ha-ha, hysterical Bug-boy." Katsu replied sarcastically, getting up. She handed the bug back to him. He smiled, or so Katsu thought. It was hard to tell with his coat. It covered the lower half of his face. She smiled too; she knew he was remembering when she gave him the nickname.

Katsu was on her way to the training grounds, and she was late.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap!_ She thought. _I am so dead!_

She ran through the village streets as fast as her feel would carry her. She slowed down once she got closer to the training grounds. No use tiring herself out so much that she could fight. Suddenly she felt something go squish under her. Katsu looked down and lifted her foot up.

"What the H***?!" She heard a voice yell. "You stepped on my bug!"

Katsu turned around and saw a very angry boy with a large grey coat that covered the lower half of his face. He was wearing blind-man's glasses. It was Shino of the Aburame clan. They gave their children to the bugs and the bugs lived inside of them and feed on their chakra, and in return, the bugs did what ever they asked.

"I am so sorry Shino!" She said, bouncing up and down on her toes. "Um… wait right here until I get back."

Then she headed off to the woods. Shino stood there for almost an hour. He was thinking about heading back but then he saw Katsu walking back. She was covered in dirt and debris. She held out her hands.

"I found another one… to replace the one I stepped on." She said.

She looked at him hopefully. Shino looked down at the bug. It looked like the one she had squished. He picked it up and looked at her.

"Thanks." He said.

Katsu smiled.

"You're welcome." She said. "Oh crap! I'm really late! Bye bug-boy!" She called as she ran to the training grounds.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked, returning to the present.

"I came to find you; I wanted to ask you about the mission." He said.

"How did you hear about that?" Katsu replied.

"Hinata told me." He answered.

"Where did Hinata hear that from?"

"Hinata was told by Ino at the flower shop, Ino found out from Kiba who heard it from Naruto yesterday." Shino said.

"Oh." Katsu said, thinking of nothing else to say.

"So, how did it go?" Shino asked after a moment.

Katsu looked up at the clouds and sighed.

"Not as good as we wanted it to go." She said.

Shino raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"We were between five and ten miles from Konoha when we were attached by some rogue ninja." She started. "We fought them off, but one slipped by and attacked me. Kakashi blocked him just in time with his body, but the weapons were poisoned. I had to get him back here as fast as I could, he'll be ok now, though."

"What about your other team mates?" He asked.

"They continued on with the mission." She said.

Shino nodded. Katsu had a jaw cracking yawn just then and she shook her head.

"I'm going to head off to bed; I used a lot of chakra in the battle." She said. "G'Nite." Then she headed back to her apartment.

As she walked she was aware of a presence near her. She turned and looked around. No one was around, but she knew that not many people know to look up, so she looked in the trees. That was the first time she saw them. A pair of bright golden eyes.

Houkou growled.

"_**Who are you?"**_ He demanded.

They eyes disappeared. Katsu narrowed her eyes. Ran growled.

"I know you're still there, come out where we can see you!" She said. She heard a strange noise behind her and she whipped around. She gasped as she saw what it was.

A giant plant was coming out of the ground. It was a Venus flytrap, but it was attached to a body. The plant part opened up, revealing a man, or at least his upper torso. He had two different skin tones. The right side was all black, and the left was all white. He also wore a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"_**And what do you want?"**_ Houkou butted in.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Katsu yelled. "I didn't invite you into the conversation."

_**Psh, whatever."**_ Houkou replied.

"Sorry, anyway, like I asked a minute ago, who are you?" Katsu said, acting like nothing happened.

Zetsu tilted his head, confused by her reaction. Normally people would scream and try to run, but here this girl was talking to him like a human being. She waited for an answer. She knew that he probably never had a reaction like that before, so she gave him time to recover from the shock.

"My name is Zetsu." He said after a moment.

Katsu nodded.

"I'm Morie Katsu." She said. "This is my friend, Ran."

She pointed to the large wolf behind her. Ran sat down and looked at the plant man. She gave a series of barks, whines, and growls. Katsu answered back.

_*Who, or what, is he?*_ Ran asked.

_*He says his name is Zetsu.*_ Katsu answered.

Ran twitched her ears, but was silent.

"What do you want?" Katsu asked, turning back to the man.

"I'm from an organization called 'Akatsuki'." He said. "I have been ordered to keep an eye on you, and you have shown promise as a great ninja. My leader has told me to ask you if you will join us."

Katsu remembered vaguely the names that he had given her. She tried to remember, she knew it was important, but… Then it hit her.

The Akatsuki were a group of S-Ranked criminals who were out looking for Jinchuriki. People who had chakra demons sealed away inside of them. Just like her.

"I know who you guys are." She said. "You capture Jinchuriki and steal the demon inside of them. You being here means you must know about me. So why are you here?"

"We already have five tails. And you do show promise as a ninja." Zetsu said. "**So, are you going to join or what?"**

Katsu started as the second voice came. She did see anyone else around, but then again, the first guy had just come up out of the ground.

"I told you it would freak her out." Said Zetsu.

"**Well, she saw us come out of the ground, and didn't freak out."** Said the other voice.

Katsu put two and two together. The voice was coming from the same person.

"Ok, let me rephrase this." Katsu said, holding up her hands.

Zetsu stopped arguing with himself and looked at her.

"I know about you, and I know your name is Zetsu, and I know you act mainly as the Akatsuki spy." She said. "But _who_ are you?"

"**I told you she would be like this."** One side of Zetsu, Katsu figured out it was the black side, said.

"Yes, yes." The white said.

He turned back to Katsu.

"Ok, as I said my name is Zetsu. I, as you said, act as spy for the Akatsuki." He said. "I, as you can see, have a split personality. I have been watching you for some time-"

"**Like we said earlier,"** The black side interrupted. **"We want you to join. You going to or are we going to have to force you?"**

Katsu narrowed her eyes.

"I know the kinds of things you guys do." She said. "I'm not like you, I won't join."

Zetsu smiled.

"**Oh, you'll come and find us."** Black said.

"Trust me." White remarked. "Jinchuriki are never welcomed. We'll await your arrival."

With that, he melted back into the ground. Katsu stared at the ground for a while, then went into her apartment.

Author's Note:

Yay! Zetsu gots MORE screen time! *happy*

Katsu: She's only happy because she ranted to her pedo bear.

DD: HE IS NOT A PEDO BEAR!

Katus: Ok, ok. *cough*pedobear *cough cough*

DD: You DO know this is MY story and I can make it turn out how EVER I want.. right?

Katsu: I'm gonna be nice now...

DD: Good girl.

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!

Both: Yes, yes you are Tobi. *gives cookie*


	7. Battles and a Second Meeting

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I don't own Naruto... wish I did...

Katsu: Finally stopped ranting?

DD: Sortof.. I have found that it doesn't make time go faster, nor does it make what I want to happen actually happen... so, yeah.

Katsu: Good, here's a cookie. *Hands cookie*

DD: OMG! COOKIE!!!!!!!!!! *noms on cookie*

* * *

It had been two weeks since Zetsu had talked with Katsu. Her teammates and team seven had come back from the mission. Turns out the document that was stolen was taken by the second in command. And Kakashi would be allowed to get out of the hospital in the next few day, but he wouldn't be able to do any missions, or train his team much.

Katsu was sitting at Ichiraku Ramen, Ran was at the hospital with Kakashi. She would give Katsu any new reports. Ogano said that they had the day off today, but training was going to be early the next day. She got her ramen and left. She went to the park and sat down. She looked at the children playing with their parents. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. After her ramen was finished she took a drawing pad out of her bag and a pencil and started drawing pictures. Absently she started singing as she drew.

The world seems not the same,  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.

Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

I know, should realize  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it'll be all right.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be all right.

Oh, this night is too long.  
Have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay.

Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

(Pale~ Within Temptation)

She looked down at her drawings. They were of bleeding hearts, either broken, or being healed. She sensed a presence near her suddenly. She looked behind her, and gave a quiet sigh of relief.

"Hey Kiba, hey Akamaru." She said. "What are you guys doing here?"

She closed her drawing pad and started standing up. Kiba walked over to her and helped her up.

"I heard you didn't have anything to do today," Kiba said. "And Kurenai-Sensei told us we didn't need to train, so I came to find you and see if you wanted to train with me?"

Katsu smiled.

"Ok, let's go." She said.

Kiba smiled and nodded. They headed off to one of the unoccupied training grounds. Katsu had never seen Kiba fight before, so this was going to be a good experience. Training ground six was open, so they went there.

"Are you going to fight with Ran?" Kiba asked.

Katsu shook her head.

"Sort of, she is my partner, but she has a different job than what you and Akamaru do." Katsu said.

Kiba looked interested.

"What?" He asked.

"You'll see." Katsu said. "Get ready, Kiba."

Katsu took a fighting stance and Kiba copied her movement and Akamaru hopped out of Kiba's jacket and stood next to him.

Kiba took two shuriken and threw them at Katsu; she blocked them with a kunai. But she then had to quickly block a physical attack from behind.

_He's fast._ She thought.

_**But we are faster.**_ Houkou said.

Katsu smiled and nodded.

"Rule number two." Katsu said to herself. "Never go two on one."

She clasped her hands together and a huge red chakra surrounded her.

Kiba stepped back and Akamaru whimpered. Katsu's right eye turned yellow and the skin on that side turned white. On the left side her eye stayed green, but her skin turned black. She whistled and Ran bounded over.

Katsu placed her hands on Ran's head. Ran's fur turned white on the left side and stayed black on the right. Ran's right eye also turned green while the left stayed its golden yellow. Katsu and Ran turned to face Kiba and Akamaru.

"Wait…" Kiba said. "I thought you said she didn't do what me and Akamaru do?"

"I did." Katsu replied. "This isn't what you and Akamaru do. Normally I fight alone and Ran watches evaluating every move my opponent makes, telling me the strengths and weaknesses. Then she relays her finding to me through her thoughts. I can then stop the moves. But that is when I have one opponent. Occasionally two. But most of the time when I have more than one opponent, especially one that has huge power like you do, her second role comes into play."

Kiba digested everything Katsu was saying.

"This is my kekkei genkai, my bloodline limit." She said. "No one else in this world can copy it."

She clasped her hands together, making the earth seal.

"Earth element, body meld no jutsu!" She said.

A heavy smoke curled around Katsu and Ran then disappeared. Kiba saw that nothing had changed. Then he gasped as he saw what was happening.

Katsu's two sides were splitting apart. Ran was doing the same thing. The two black sides merged with each other, and the two white sides merged.

During this they used a beast mimicry jutsu. But not like Kiba and Akamaru. The black sides looked more wolf than human, and the white sides were more human than beast. The white one tilted her head.

"Now **it's** two **on** one." White Katsu said. "With **Ran** and **I** together, **I** don't **have** to **worry** about **having** her** find **out **what **the **next** move **of** the **person** is **going** to **be. **I **can** tell **what **it **is **beforehand. **With** Ran** as** my **eyes** I **can **see **it **all."

It was a mixture of a bark and a person speaking.

"Things just got more interesting." Kiba said.

Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba crouched down, gave Akamaru a pill, and then made some hand seals.

"Let's go Akamaru!" He said.

Akamaru barked. The pill had turned him red.

_A soldier pill, huh?_ Katsu thought. _No matter, I still have more chakra then both of them._

_**Rule Number Eight.**_ Houkou said. _**Never become cocky.**_

_Right, sorry Houkou._ Katsu replied.

Akamaru jumped on top of Kiba.

"All fours jutsu!" Kiba said. "Beast mimicry!"

Kiba and Akamaru now looked like each other.

"Tunneling fang!" Kiba yelled.

Kiba and Akamaru leap off the ground and started spinning rapidly. They headed right for Katsu and Ran. They hopped out of the way, but Kiba and Akamaru turned quickly. Ran got hit, but Katsu managed to get out of the way of the second one.

"Ran, **are** you **ok**?" Katsu asked.

Ran growled and nodded. Katsu nodded back.

"It thought you could see it all?" Kiba said.

Katsu growled and thought about what to do.

_**Rule number four.**_ Houkou said. _** Take into consideration your surroundings.**_

_Right._ Katsu said.

She looked around. There was a boulder several trees and a lake. She thought quickly as she continued to dodge Kiba and Akamaru's attacks. She could use the trees for cover, but she wasn't that good at using the wood element (A/N: Yes, I know wood isn't one of the five elements, but Tenzou {Yamato [or what ever his name is]} can use wood). Earth was one of her own elements, but it wasn't quite perfected, and water she could use well with Houkou's powers.

Her mind started whirling as she thought quickly about how she could stop Kiba and not hurt him. Suddenly an idea struck her. Katsu made the earth seal and disappeared. Kiba sniffed around for her, but the earth stopped her scent. Katsu growled under the ground. She concentrated to find where Kiba was.

She found him by the woods. Katsu smiled.

"Earth **Element.**" She said. "Rock **entombment **No **Jutsu!**"

The earth sprung up on Kiba's four sides. The walls head right for him. He was still in beast mode so his speed was still up and he managed to get out right before the walls closed.

_He's fast._ Katsu thought.

_**But we're faster!**_ Houkou said.

Katsu nodded. She growled and leapt out of the ground. Ran followed after her. Katsu gave a few hand signs and Katsu and Ran regained their normal forms.

"You're very quick, Kiba." Katsu said.

"Heh, it's going to take more than hide and seek and a few mounds of dirt to beat me." He said.

"That's good." Katsu replied. "I would hope so. Because if I could do that, then I guess that would make you weak!"

That made Kiba's temper flare. That was just what Katsu wanted.

_**Rule number eleven.**_ Houkou said. _**Do not give into taunts or become angry as you fight.**_

_Exactly._ Katsu said. _Let's show him what happens when the domestic dog fights the wild wolf!_

Katsu rushed at Kiba, a kunai in each hand. Kiba dodged the attacks.

"Aw, come on scaredy cat." Katsu taunted. "Dodging is for wimps. Is that what you are?"

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled.

His anger was getting the best of him. Katsu smiled, her plan was working. Kiba was getting angry; soon he was going to make a huge mistake. Then Katsu would make her final move.

For the next twenty minutes Katsu and Kiba, with Akamaru, exchanged blow after blow. Katsu was continuously taunting Kiba, and he was giving in to it all. Finally the taunts worked their final magic. Kiba left himself wide open, and Katsu took the upper hand.

She made several hand signs and the earth behind Kiba came up. Katsu did it as quietly as she could, covering up the hand signs by making a clone appear next to herself. Tunnel vision was wonderful in a fight. That is, if you're the one giving it.

Katsu stiffened suddenly, a kunai at her throat.

"Rule number one." Kiba said behind her. "Never go two on one."

The Kiba in front of her turned into Akamaru.

"Rule number nine." He said again. "Under no uncertain circumstances are you to let your guard down. I win."

Katsu smiled.

"Rule number twelve." She said. "Never think you've won."

Katsu disappeared in puff of smoke. Kiba cursed.

"A shadow clone!" He said.

He turned around in a circle trying to figure out where she was.

"Akamaru!" He called. "Keep a nose out for her!"

Akamaru barked in acknowledgement. He sniffed around, but there was no scent to be found. Akamaru relayed this to Kiba.

"She can't just disappear." He said. "She has to be around here somewhere."

Suddenly Kiba's legs were caught. He couldn't pull free either.

"Dang it!" He said.

Katsu walked up to him with a kunai in her hand. She smiled.

"Don't try to call Akamaru." She said. "I put him in his kennel."

Katsu pointed behind her. An earth cage was surrounding him. Katsu placed the Kunai at Kiba's throat.

"Game, Set…" She paused and made the Kunai catch on fire with her more powerful element. "And match."

Katsu released the earth and replaced her kunai. She held out her hand to Kiba, he looked at it a moment but then shook it.

"Good job, Kiba." Katsu said.

"You too, Katsu." Kiba replied. "How did you know I had made a shadow clone?"

Katsu smiled then whistled. Ran trotted over and sat down next to her.

"Ran was analyzing everything once we stopped our body meld. She told me it was a clone. As long as Ran is watching the fight, not many people can sneak up on me."

"I'll have to remember that next time." Kiba said. "Maybe use it to my advantage."

Katsu smiled.

"You do that." She said.

Just then she sensed a presence behind her. She knew that presence. She turned to Kiba.

"Well, that kinda wore me out." She said. "I'm going to go home and sleep. I'll see you later. Ok?"

"Alright." Kiba said. "See ya. Come on Akamaru, let's go for a walk."

Kiba and Akamaru walked away and Katsu jogged over to the woods. She wasn't tired at all. She headed through the woods for a while, and then she felt the presence again. Katsu turned around knowing fully who to expect behind her.

"Hello Zetsu." She said.

She was still not frightened by his appearance. And this thoroughly confused him.

"Hello Katsu." White Zetsu said. "Have you thought about our offer over the past two weeks?"

"I told you already." Katsu said. "I'm not going to join you!"

"**Heh.**" Black Zetsu said. "**Just wait Jinchuriki, like I said before. Your kind are never welcomed."**

Author's Note:

and MORE screen time for Zetsu! Yays!

Zestu: Why have I been in these last Chapters so much?

DD: Because I'm not putting you in any more for a while.

Zetsu: ah, that would explain it... **Why NOT?!**

DD: You aren't needed for now... you'll be watching her (pedo!) but it won't be said you are.

Zetsu: I'm not a pedophile! **At least as far as you know...**

Katsu: Zetsu, if you're going to be a bad boy, you need to wait until the two of us are alone.

DD: *O.O* I'm not commenting on that.....


	8. New Friends and the Chuunin Exams

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I don't own this, and I'm too tired to write a whole lot, and I'm watching the new Burn Notice, so I'm not paying attention to this...

Katsu: So, I can call you an idiot, and your mother a old lady and you wouldn't really care?

DD: First off, I can hear you, secondly I know I'm an idiot, thirdly I can make this fanfiction go south for you and Zetsu REALLY fast.

Katsu: Right, shutting up now....

DD: That's what I thought.

* * *

Zetsu melted back into the ground and Katsu couldn't feel him anywhere. She turned and went back to her apartment. She flopped down on her bed and sighed.

_He can't be right._ She thought. _Can he?_

_**Quit sulking already!**_ Houkou said forcefully. _**He isn't right. You have many friends here. Kin, Ichiro, Ogano, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Ten-Ten, and several others. Do not let what he said get to you.**_

_But all of the Jinchuriki they have captured have never had anyone come after them to rescue them once captured._

_**But those Jinchuriki haven't had the friends you do.**_

Katsu did respond. She was looking at her ceiling, thinking. She turned over and looked out her window. The sun was setting. She got up quietly and went to go sit on her roof and watch it.

Katsu climbed up swiftly and went to sit. Ran followed her. She stopped. Someone else was there. It was a boy, a little younger than she was. He had red/brownish hair and a gourde on his back. He had his knees curled up to his chin. He wasn't from Konoha.

_Ran, who is that, where is he from?_ Katsu asked.

*_I don't know, hold on, I will find out.*_ He told her.

She was about to reach into the boy's mind to figure out who he was.

_**He is Suna No Gaara.**_ Houkou said before she could. _**He is a sand ninja, and a very powerful one at that. I have seen not a single defeat. It seems as though he is harboring a hate of everyone. He also has a demon sealed inside of him. Shukaku, the Ichibi.**_

_So, he's a Jinchuriki as well._ Katsu said. _Why does he have this hate?_

_**He has only been known as a monster to his people, no one has shown him compassion, or love. Because of this he hates, and is hated.**_

_Hm._ Katsu said.

She walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Hello, I'm Katsu." Katsu said. "Um, what are you doing on my roof?"

Gaara looked up at her; his light blue eyes had dark bags under them, like he hadn't slept in months.

"Nothing." He replied.

He got up and started to leave.

"You don't have to go." Katsu said. "I don't mind you being here."

Gaara stopped in his tracks. He looked back at her, confusion was in his eyes.

"Do you always treat monsters with such compassion?" He asked.

Katsu shook her head slowly.

"No." She said. "I treat people with such compassion."

She sat down and patted the roof next to her. He stood where he was for a while, and then made his way back to where he had sat before. Katsu looked up at the moon. It was full that night.

"You're here for the Chuunin exams." Katsu said after a while.

Gaara nodded.

"I hope we get to fight each other." She said. "Then I can see just how strong I really am. What do you think Houkou?"

"**Yes, this boy is very strong."** Houkou said. **"I don't think even I will have an easy time defeating him."**

Gaara looked over at Katsu.

"You have a demon as well?" He asked.

Katsu smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes. His name is Houkou." She told him. "He is the five tailed dog demon. My grandparents died to save the village I was born in from him. They sealed him inside of me."

"**Now don't go making me the bad guy, Katsu."** Houkou said. **"I was released by another person who wanted the village hidden in the grass destroyed. He knew how to control me and I had to obey him."**

"Yes, I'm sorry Houkou." Katsu replied.

"Why do you live here if you were born in the Grass?" Gaara asked.

"My mother took me here for protection because my father was a very harsh man. But she died soon after and I just, never left. I was accepted here as a ninja so I never saw a reason to."

They sat in silence for a while and Katsu fell asleep. She had her head resting on Gaara's shoulder. He couldn't understand how she could be so at ease with him. Enough so that she could fall asleep on him. Gaara looked back up at the moon. This girl confused him.

Katsu woke up just before the sun. She had always been an early riser. She found herself on her roof. At first that confused the heck out of her. She wasn't a sleep walker, but she didn't remember going up there last night. She sat up and looked at the slowly rising sun. Then it hit her. She was up here with the Sand ninja last night. The one who had the Ichibi. Gaara was his name.

She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the sun wash over her as it came up. She stood up and stretched. Houkou was still sleeping. She hopped off her roof and took a shower and changed into her outfit. I was a pair of long black pants, a red short sleeved shirt, and a black dog collar with three long teeth. She tied her head band on her forehead and headed out to meet with her team.

Ichiro and Kin were already at the training grounds when Katsu arrived, but Ogano-Sensei wasn't there.

"Hey guys." Katsu said waving. "Do either of you know what's going on?"

"No, we were hoping you knew something." Kin answered.

"Sorry I'm late you guys." Ogano-Sensei said when she appeared. "Slept late."

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Any way. I called you all here because I have a very important announcement."

The three of them looked at her interested.

"The Chuunin exams are being held again, and I have nominated all three of you." She said, holding out cards for all of them. "You have done it two previous years just to get the feel of the different stages. This time I know you all are ready. So this time I'm telling you, to go through the whole thing."

Each of them took the familiar cards and nodded.

"Hai Ogano-Sensei." They said.

This was going to be their third time entering the Chuunin exams. The first year Ogano told them to only complete the first stage, which was the written exam. The second year she told them to do the second stage as well, but quit before the final one. This year, she knew they had enough knowledge to complete all three rounds.

"Go fill these out and make me proud." She said.

"We will. Don't worry." Ichiro told her.

"Let's go!" Katsu said.

The other two nodded and they went off towards the building where it would be held. They finished filling out the form and went inside of the building.

"Alright, listen up you two." Katsu said once they got in the doors. "Like the two previous times, we do not show our strengths. We don't show off, we keep to ourselves, and we don't engage in useless fights."

"Hai." They said. "We understand."

"Good, let's go to the third floor."

They headed up the flights of steps and stopped when they saw a group of people standing there. Kin and Ichiro looked at Katsu.

"Let's go see what's going on." She said.

They made their way to the front of the group. There were two boys standing in front of the door that lead to room 301. The room everyone had to go to, to take the exam.

There was a boy with black hair, a green spandex outfit, and orange leg warmers getting beat up as he tried to get through the door.

"Ha!" Said one of the boys at the door, he had two large kunai on his back and short spiky hair. "You plan to take the Chuunin exams with that?!"

"You should quit now." The other one said.

"You're just a little kid." The first one said.

"Please, let us through." A girl said.

She had brown hair pulled up into two buns. She wore a sleeveless shirt and black pants. She walked forward but the first guy smacked her, making her fall backwards.

"Listen, this is our kindness." The first guy said. "The Chuunin exam isn't easy, we've failed it three straight times. There are those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobis, those that die during the exam. We've seen it all. And Chuunins often become captains of military teams. The failure of a mission. The death of a comrade. That is all the captain's responsibility. Yet kids like you think you can pass?"

He smirked.

"We're just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

Then another voice spoke. Katsu and her team knew that voice.

"I agree but…" It said. "You will let me pas through… and also remove this surrounding created with genjutsu."

Sasuke and his team had arrived.

"I'm going to the third floor." He said.

Everyone around was confused. They didn't notice the genjutsu surrounding here.

"So you noticed?" The second guy asked.

He was impressed. Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura, you must have noticed first, right?" Sasuke asked. "Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how… is the most improved on our team."

Sakura blushed. Katsu wanted to gag herself.

"Of course, I noticed a while ago." She said confidently. "Because this is the second floor."

The genjutsu melted away, revealing the sign was for room 201, not 301.

"Hmm, not bad." The first guy said, preparing to strike. "But all you did was see through it!"

He crouched down and swung his leg around to kick Sasuke. Sasuke countered with a kick of his own. Suddenly there was a boy standing there, holding off both kicks with his hands.

It was the boy who had gotten beaten up earlier. He dropped the two and walked back over to his partners. His wounds were completely healed.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" His male teammate asked. He had grey eyes with no pupils. "You were the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well…" The other boy said.

He blushed then walked over to Sakura.

_Ran, analyze the situation, who are they and what are their specialties?_ Katsu told Ran.

Ran's eyes turned dark blue for a moment, then turned back to their normal Golden yellow.

_The boy in the green's name is Rock Lee. He is a taijutsu user, he can't use the other kinds. The girl is Ten-ten. She specializes in weaponry. Her scrolls contain various and powerful weapon summoning. And the other boy is Hyuga Neji. He-* _

_I know about him. _Katsu told her. _He's from the clan who can use the Byakugan._

Ran nodded.

"Hi." Rock Lee said to Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee, so yours is Sakura… let's go out together. I'll protect you till I die!"

He gave her thumbs up.

"No way, you're lame." Sakura said.

Rock Lee sighed and looked all depressed.

"Hey you." Neji called. "What's your name?"

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first." Sasuke answered.

"You're a rookie right?" Neji asked. "How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer to you." Sasuke replied.

"Let's go to the third floor." Katsu said, turning back towards her teammates. "Anything exciting that would have happened here is over."

The other two nodded and left with her, their animal partners following along. A few minutes later they had reached the room they were supposed to be in.

"Are you guys ready to finish it this time?" Katsu asked.

"You bet!" Ichiro said.

"I'm ready." Kin told her.

Katsu smiled. Then opened the door.

Author's Note:

Ok, this will prolly be longer because the commercial is on. But, I do need to get to bed soon. This chapter was longer than I had first expected, but not too much. And we won't be seeing Zetsu for several chapters. I need to get Katsu through the Chuunin exams. We'll see Zetsu (And other Akatsuki members) after that. Enjoy!


	9. First Exam Rules

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: OMG! I think my ears are bleeding!!

Katsu: What did you do now?

DD: It wasn't me this time! I turned my alarm volume on to high... I almost fell out of the top bunk of my bed it startled me so much... And I have railings. *sad*

Katsu: *face palm*

DD: My own creations don't even care....

Katsu: Disclaimer?

DD: Right! I don't own Naruto, just my weird fantasies.

* * *

Even Katsu was surprised at the number of people who where there. It was more than the other two times. Katsu looked around. There were several people she knew (Well, she had seen before because they were Leaf Ninja too). But there were even more she had never laid eyes on. There were Shinobi from every village, Leaf, Sand, Grass, Rain, Mist, and others.

Then she noticed the nine people she really did know. The nine rookie Genin. First she spotted team ten. They consisted of Nara Shikamaru (Lazy-bum), Akamichi Choji (Katsu didn't have a nickname for him), and Yamanaka Ino (Pig). Then she saw team eight. They consisted of Inuzuka Kiba, with Akamaru of course, (Dog-breath), Aburame Shino (Bug-boy), and Hyuga Hinata (Butterfly). And team seven. They consisted of Naruto (Nine-tails), Sakura (Pinky), and Sasuke (Emo-boy).

"Hey you guys." Katsu said walking up to them. "So, the nine rookie Genin of the Leaf are all here for the Chuunin exams?"

"Hey Katsu." Kiba said. "Yep, wait, what about you guys? Isn't this your first time too?"

Katsu shook her head.

"No, this is our third. The two previous times were just to see what each stage was all about." She told them. "This year though, we're going through all three."

"Good luck then." Kiba said.

"Thanks Dog-breath." Katsu replied. "You too."

She waved goodbye and she and her team went to find somewhere to sit before the exam started. Katsu looked around after they were seated. She saw Gaara and his team a little ways off. His teammates were his older brother and sister. Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro was a puppet master, while Temari use a giant fan with three moons on it.

To the right of them she saw Team Gai, Lee, Ten-ten, and Neji. More towards the middle she saw a group of sound Nins she (more or less) knew. They were Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. (The girl had the same name as Katsu's partner).

Just then Katsu heard Naruto call out.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He said. "And I'm not going to loose to you guys!"

"Well," Kin said. "That's one way to make friends. Anyone who doesn't hate you for saying that is bound to make a good companion."

Katsu laughed quietly. Sakura pulled him down and started apologizing to everyone.

_**Watch out for those Sound Nins. **_Houkou told her. _**They are up to something.**_

_Right, thanks Houkou. _Katsu said.

Suddenly they ran towards Naruto and his group, who were talking to another veteran. His name was Kabuto; he was a leaf village ninja. Dosu went for Kabuto. He aimed a punch at him but Kabuto dodged it. Naruto and his team smirked. But Katsu knew better. Kabuto's glasses shattered.

"It must have nicked his nose." They said.

Just then Kabuto bent over and threw up. A side effect of being hit with sound. The sound Nins were about to continue but just then Ibiki and his testing officers entered the room in a puff of smoke.

"Thanks for waiting." He said. "I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin selection exam's first test."

He pointed at the hidden sound Nins.

"Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam." He said. "Do you want to fail already?"

"I apologize… this is our first time… we got a bit carried away." Dosu said smoothly.

"Here's a good opportunity to say this." He said. "There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will fail immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone agreed immediately.

"We will start the first exam now." Ibiki said. "Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

Katsu was seated next to two different sand ninja, and a rain ninja. Ibiki was at the front of the room. He stepped forward.

"Do not turn your tests over." He said. "Listen closely to what I am about to say."

He picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the board.

"There are many important rules to this first test." He said as he wrote. "I'll write on the board as I explain. But questions will not be allowed so listen carefully."

_This is new._ Katsu thought. But she listened up anyway.

Ibiki wrote on the board.

"The first rule." He said. "You guys will all start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions and each question is worth one point but… this test uses a subtraction system. Basically if you answer all your questions right you will keep your ten points. But say, if you miss three questions you will lose three points and will have seven."

He wrote on the board again.

"The second rule… this is a team test." He said. "Weather you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hold onto from the initial team total of thirty."

Sakura stood up quickly.

"Wait a second!" She said. "I don't understand this point system either, but why is this a team test?"

"Shut up!" Ibiki said harshly. "You don't have the right to question me. There is a reason, be quite and listen up."

Sakura fell silent.

"Ok and now the most important rule." Ibiki continued. "The third rule is that during the exam… anyone caught by the testing officers doing something sneaky, namely cheating, will have two points subtracted for every offense. So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave."

One of the testing officers spoke up.

"We'll have our eyes on you guys." He said.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves." Ibiki said. "As Shinobi trying to reach the level of Chuunin, be proud ninjas!"

Ibiki took on an air of seriousness. (Well, more than usual).

"And the final rule." He said. "Those that loose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly… will be fail along with their two teammates."

Everyone was shocked at this news.

_Yep, this is definitely new._ Katsu thought.

"The exam will last one hour." Ibiki said. "Begin!"

Author's Note:

wow.... this was shorter than the rest... I'm so used to making chapter close to 2000 words or so.... but this one barely went over 1000... I think I'll make the next one longer. *nods*

Ok, enjoy!


	10. First Exam Begins!

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: Note cards... are... EVIL!!

Katsu: *eating ramen* Why are they evil?

DD: Because I have to hand write them... and there's a lot of them!

Katsu: Why do you have to write them?

DD: Because my teachers are EVIL!

Katsu: I thought the note cards were evil?

DD: They both are!

Katsu: Ok, ok.... Disclaimer?

DD: You do it... I'm writing...

Katsu: DD owns nothing.

* * *

Everyone turned their papers over, took up their pencils and nervously began the test. A little while through the test a girl stood up. She was a sand ninja.

"Um, I'd just like to know one thing." She said. "How many teams will pass this test?"

"It's not like knowing will help you…" Ibiki said. "Or do you want to be disqualified?"

"Sorry…" The girl said sheepishly and sat back down.

Katsu looked over the test. There were only nine questions on the. In the spot where there was supposed to be the tenth question it only said 'the tenth question will be revealed forty-five minutes after the test has begun'.

_Ran, what do you think of that?_ Katsu asked.

_*I think that you'll have to do that question last.*_ Ran replied.

_Alright you smart aleck. _Katsu told her. _Just help me and look around._

Ran nodded and she blinked. Her eyes turned a dark blue color. She searched the minds of the others around the room. For every answer she got she checked the answers of others who had it. The answer with the most people was the one she would relay to Katsu, who would then right it down.

A few seats down Kin and Akane were writing down answers on their test. Akane plucked out one of his tail feathers and handed it to Kin. Kin nodded and whispered a jutsu over the feather. Then he blew it up into the air where it stuck on the ceiling. Then Akane closed his eyes and opened them again. When he did they were glazed over. Kin looked up and saw two eyes on the feather.

"Relay the information Akane." Kin whispered.

_*Yes master.*_ Akane replied.

He quietly told Kin the answers to the questions.

On the other side of the room Ichiro and Hitome were sitting. Hitome looked over his test and answered anything he could without using his abilities right off the bat. He could only answer one of the questions. He sighed then looked at Hitome.

"Alright," He whispered. "It's time."

_*If we must.*_ Hitome said.

Hitome gave a silent hiss and stretched. But instead of loosening his muscles, he continued to stretch. Soon he was over fifty feet long. Luckily, they were at the back of the room and Hitome had enough room to go against the wall.

_*I am ready.* _Hitome said.

"Good." Ichiro said.

Then he whispered a jutsu and Hitome turned invisible. He slithered around the room as silent as death. He kept his tail on Ichiro's lap though, so what he found could be passed to him. Hitome had a photographic memory, so he slithered over to the person who had all the answers written down already. He looked at the sheet and sent the answers to Ichiro.

But Katsu and her team weren't the only ones who figured out you actually needed to cheat. But several others got caught doing it. One by one, other teams left due to a member getting caught five times. Sooner than Katsu expected, the forty-five minutes were up.

"Ok." Ibiki said. "We will now start the tenth question."

Everyone stopped writing and looked up. This was the question everyone was most nervous about.

"Now, before we get to it…" Ibiki said. "I'd like to go over the added rules for this question."

_Wow, this guy like messing with us, huh Ran?_

_*It seems so.*_ Ran answered.

Most everyone in the room was shocked at this. Just then Kankuro and the examiner who went with him came back into the room.

"Was your doll playing beneficial?" Ibiki asked. "Just sit down."

Kankuro sat down at his seat and Ibiki continued.

"I'll now explain. These are… the rules of desperation."

No one knew what he was talking about. Katsu and her teammates were intrigued though.

"First, for this tenth question you must decide whether you will take it or not."

"Choose? What if we choose not to?" Temari asked.

"If you choose not to your points will be reduced to zero… you fail, along with your two teammates." He told them all.

Everyone was all for taking the next question.

"And now the other rule." Ibiki said. "If you choose to take it… and answer it incorrectly…that person will lose the right to take the Chuunin selection exam ever again."

Katsu could feel the shock rolling off of everyone in the room.

_That was _not _one of the rules last year._ Katsu thought.

"What kind of stupid rule is that?!" Kiba exclaimed. "There are guys here who have taken the exam before!"

Ibiki laughed.

"You guys were unlucky." He said. "This year it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it and try again next year."

Every one was thinking over what he said.

"Now let's begin." He said. "The tenth question. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed… leave."

Katsu could see people breaking down. She knew it wasn't long before they decided to leave. And, one by one, people raised their hands. Katsu looked up and saw Naruto raise his hand.

_So he couldn't face the pressure then?_ She thought.

"Don't underestimate me!" He cried, slamming his hand down on the table. "I will not run! I'll take it, even if I'm a Genin forever… I'll will myself to becoming Hokage anyway, so I don't care! I am not afraid"

Everyone left in the room was shocked and awed by him.

"I'll ask you again." Ibiki said. "Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit."

"I follow my unbending words." Naruto told him. "That is my ninja way!"

With those little words, the courage and determination of the ones left in the room was steeled. They were not going to back down.

"Good decisions." Ibiki said. "Now to everyone still remaining…I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

Author's Note:

Ok, yeah... Not much longer than the last one.... oh well...


	11. First Exam Passed?

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: OMG! MORE NOTE CARDS!!

Katsu: Just, do the disclaimer, I have a headache...

DD: Fine, fine. I don't own Naruto. Happy?

Katsu: Yeah...

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sakura asked. "We already pass? What about the tenth question?"

Ibiki smiled.

"There never was such a thing." He said. "Or you could say that those two choices were the tenth question."

"Hey!" Temari burst out. "Then what were the first nine questions for?! They were pointless then!"

"They were not pointless." Ibiki replied. "They had already served their intended purpose."

No one knew what he was talking about.

"To test your individual information gathering abilities, that purpose." Ibiki explained. "First, as the rules explained… success on this test is based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member to not mess things up for their team. But the questions on this test were not the types that a mere Genin could answer. Because of that, I'm sure most of the people came to the same conclusion. That to score points, I'll have to cheat."

Several of the people nodded. Katsu smiled and looked over at her teammates. They smiled back at her.

"Basically the point of the test was to cheat. As cheating targets we had two or so Chuunins who knew all the answered mixed into the crowd. To help you guys out. But those that cheat poorly, fail of course."

Ibiki started to take off the bandana covering his head. It revealed a severely scarred head.

"Because in times, information is more important than life." He said. "And on missions and in the battlefield people risk their lives to get their hands on it."

_*That man has been through much for his village.*_ Ran said.

_Yes._ Katsu replied. _I have a new respect for that man._

"If the enemy or third party notices you, there can be no guarantee the information is accurate. I want you to remember this. Important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and your village. So we had you gather information through cheating. This clearly separated those who did not have the right abilities."

"But I don't understand the final question." Temari said.

"Question ten is the true purpose of this test." Ibiki said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Katsu shook her head. Did these people really not get it?

"Let me explain." Ibiki said. "The tenth question, the 'take it' or 'not take it' decision. Obviously those were painful choices. Those who chose the latter fail along with their teammates. Those who chose to take it… could loose the chance to ever take the test again… a true leap of faith."

Some still didn't get it.

"How about these two choices… say you guys become Chuunins." Ibiki said. "Your mission is to steal a secret document. The amount of ninjas, their abilities, ect, is unknown to you. And of course there would be traps all around you. Now, do you accept it or no? Because you don't want to die, because you don't want your comrades hurt…can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer is NO! No matter the danger… there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardships… this is the ability needed to become a Chuunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line, who cling to the uncertain future of 'there's always next year', and then walk away from their chance. Those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices… don't have the right to become Chuunin! That's how I feel."

Ibiki smiled.

"Those who chose to take it answered the tough tenth question correctly. You will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future. You have made it through the entrance. The first test of the Chuunin exams is now finished. I wished you guys luck."

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "Wish us luck!"

Suddenly Ibiki looked over at the window. A figure burst through it. Four large kunai, attached to the four corners of a large cloth, imbedded themselves in the walls and ceiling. A woman stood in the center. She had short black hair, a thick fishnet shirt, and a large white coat.

"You guys!" She said. "This is no time to be celebrating!"

She looked over all the test takers.

"I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go!" She said. "Follow me!"

_**She's so loud!**_ Houkou said. _**She woke me up. Can I eat her?**_

_No Houkou, she's the second test examiner._ Katsu replied.

She looked around shocked.

"Seventy-eight?! Ibiki! You left twenty-six teams?" She cried. "The test was too easy this time!"

"This time, there are a lot of outstanding ones." Ibiki answered.

"Bah, that's fine." Anko said. "I'll at least cut them in half the second test."

Some of the people started looking nervous. She was going to cut their numbers in half? Katsu smirked. She and her team knew what was coming next.

"Ah, I'm getting excited." Anko said. "I'll explain everything once we've changed places, follow me."

Anko lead everyone to a very large fenced in area. It had huge trees in the middle. Anko turned towards everyone.

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice are 44." She said. "Also known as… 'The forest of death'."

Author's Note:

wow..... this was SOOOOOOOOOOO short!!! *cries in emo corner*

Katsu: Just make the other chapters longer. It's not that hard.

DD: Yes it is, I'm following the manga, and it's making it hard to make it longer....

Katsu: Oh...

DD: But, I have no restrictions in the forest of death, so I shall make that one longer! *happy dance*

Katsu: Ok, you do that...


	12. Forest of Death Rules

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I don't feel like doing the disclaimer... so I will introduce Gai-Sensei to do it... But I think this might be a bad idea... oh well, you guys deal with him. I'm off to do school.

Gai: *does nice-guy pose* DD owns nothing! I promise!

DD: ... yeah... that's the last time I let him do the Disclaimer..

Kakashi: You take something big to learn your lesson... don't you?

DD: psh... no... maybe?... yes...

* * *

Anko smiled grimly.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death." She said.

"You think that scares me?" Naruto burst out. "That's nothing! I'm not afraid!"

Anko smiled.

"You're spirited." She said.

Katsu raised an eyebrow. She knew something was up. Then Anko took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. It grazed his cheek and landed behind him. Suddenly Anko had him by the shoulders. Her face was next to his.

"Kids like you are easily killed." She said.

Katsu wrinkled her nose as Anko licked the blood off of Naruto's cheek.

_That's wrong…_ Katsu thought.

_**Lucky, his blood looks good.**_ Houkou said.

_Just, shut up._

_**What ever.**_

"Now, before we start the second test." She said. "There's something I have to pass out."

She held up papers in her hand.

"You must sign these agreement forms."

She smiled.

"There will be deaths in this one, and if you don't sign these, it will be my responsibility." She giggled like she thought death was funny.

"I'm going to explain the second test. Then you can sign afterwards." She said. "And then each team will check in at that booth behind me."

"I'll now explain the second test." She said. "Simply put… you will attempt the ultimate survival. First I'll explain the area in which it will take place."

She pulled out a map and showed everyone that there were forty-four gates surrounding the perimeter. Every on was starting at the outside, and they had to get to the center to a tower which was ten kilometers away. It was surrounded by forests and it had a large river running through it.

"During the survival in here," Anko said. "You will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and jutsu you will compete in a no rules… scroll battle!"

"Scroll?" A sound ninja piped up.

"Yes." Anko replied. "You will fight over these two scrolls. The heaven and earth. There are seventy-eight people here, which means twenty-six teams. Half, thirteen, will get the heaven scroll and the other thirteen teams will get the earth scroll. To pass this test, your team must make it to the center with both scrolls."

Katsu looked over at her team mates.

"Well, this should be simple enough." Katsu said.

Her teammates smirked.

"But there is a time limit." Anko continued. "This test will last 120 hours, exactly five days."

"Five days?!" Ino blurted out.

"What about dinner?!" Choji added.

"You're on your own." Anko said. "The forest is full of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, and poisonous plants. And thirteen teams passing is not likely. As the days go on the distance to the goal will become farther and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep. So not only will some fail by loosing the scroll, but some will die from the harshness of this course."

Anko smiled.

"Now I will go over what will disqualify you." She said. "First, those that don't make it to the tower with in the time limit with both scrolls. Second, those who lose a teammate or have a teammate killed. As a rule, there will be no quitting in the middle; you will be in the forest for five days. And one more rule. You must not look inside the scrolls until you make it to the tower."

"What happens if we do?" Naruto asked.

"It'll be a surprise for anyone who does." Anko replied. "A Chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness. That's it for the explanations, exchange your three forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start."

She looked over every one and spoke up.

"A final word of advice…" She said. "Don't die!"

Everyone took on an air of seriousness. If you goofed off, it could mean your life. Then it was time to get our scrolls. Everyone lined up in their teams to get the scrolls after the forms were signed.. There was a curtain so you couldn't see who got what.

Katsu and her team read through the forms, once they were all in agreement, the signed.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kin answered. "We're good to go."

"Ichiro?" Katsu asked.

"I'm ready as well." He said.

"Let's go then."

Katsu and her team stood up and went to the back of the line. Once they got to the counter they handed in their forms. The ninja there looked over the forms quickly and then handed them a heaven scroll. Katsu took it and hid it on her person.

They left the building and went to find a gate. They chose gate number twenty-nine.

"Everyone, follow an instructor and get to your gate!" Anko said. "We will start in half an hour!"

Everyone went to the gates and waited. Katsu gathered her team around herself. She wanted to go over the plans she had come up with.

"Listen up." She whispered. "The rules were we needed to go into the tower together, but it never said anything about _getting_ there together. This is what we are going to do. Once the test starts and we are inside, we will head out for half a kilometer together, then we will spilt up."

"Split up?" Ichiro asked. "Why would we do that?"

"Just listen. Once we spilt up we will go and collect one of each scroll. Then meet together half a kilometer from the tower. We can get their faster, and get rid of competition. We already have our scroll, so one of us is going to have to get the other, that would mean only fighting one group. Who's the weakest out of us?"

"I am." Ichiro said.

"Then you will get the scroll." Katsu told him.

He nodded in agreement.

"Kin and I will look for two of each, while you just get the one." She said. "Observe everyone you come across, but do not get into useless fights. I will give you a maximum of the five days to get to the tower. But I doubt it will take that long."

"Of course." Ichiro said. "We can get there within two days."

"Good, I will expect you all by then." She looked at them sternly, like a mother. "And one more thing. Don't die."

"Don't worry, Katsu-Sama." Kin said. "We will be fine."

"Alright."

Soon after the half an hour was up.

"The second test of the Chuunin exams… Now begins!" Anko said.

The instructors unlocked the gates. Everyone headed in, ready to kill to get to the center.

"Let's go!" Katsu said.

"Yeah!" Her teammates replied.

Author's Note:

Yeah, I'm splitting them up... but I don't feel like having them all together in the forest of death, so. I'm only going to tell what Katsu goes through because I'm running out of ideas for the others. Anjoy, and remember, all flames will be used to make a giant bonfire to roast S'MORES!!!!!! YAY!!!!


	13. In the Forest of Death

Disclaimer:

DD: I have returned! Did you miss me? Of Course you did, what was I thinking?

Katsu: Does this have anything to do with the disclaimer?

DD: Nope.

Katsu: I give up, I just give up.

DD: Oh shush.

Katsu: You're the one making me speak.

DD: ... I don't own Naruto

Katsu: Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Katsu's team spilt up once they were inside.

"Good luck you guys." Katsu told them. "I'll see you at the tower."

Katsu and Ran walked off alone. Well, not really alone. Katsu sensed three people nearby. They were trying to hide. Not succeeding though.

"Ran, access the situation." She said. "Who are they and what are their specialties?"

Ran's eyes turned dark blue for a moment, then back to their normal golden yellow.

_*Three rain ninja.*_ She said. _*They specialize in mid range attacks. The leader can control water from anywhere and turn it into sharp needles that can penetrate anything. The second, a female, relies on her ability to control the plants around her. And the last one, another female, uses weapons for most things, but she can also control lightning, making a shocking and very sharp blade.*_

"So they go for dealing heavy damage." Katsu said.

Ran nodded.

"Well, defense is one of my specialties." Katsu said. "Let them come."

_*No need to worry about them chickening out.*_ Ran said. *_Here they come.*_

"Perfect." Katsu said.

Suddenly the plants around Katsu and Ran started moving. Several vines shot out at them. Katsu made some hand signs and then stomped on the ground. Earth fell on the vines, stopping them. Six kunai came at her from all directions. Katsu made earth walls form around herself and Ran.

_Ran, hide and keep me posted on everything._ She told Ran.

_*You've got it.*_ Ran replied.

She bounded off and hid in one of the large trees.

"Aw, did your little puppy get scared?" A voice said from the trees.

"Where's your team, runt?" Another voice said. This one was female.

"Did they get tired of you?" Another female voice said.

"Shut up and fight facing me." Katsu said. "Or are you too cowardly to fight three on one?"

Suddenly the three rain ninja were in front of Katsu. The leader walked up to Katsu and picked her up by her collar.

"What did you say, you little brat?" He demanded.

Katsu grinned wolfishly, and she kicked the guy in the fork of his legs. He let go immediately and dropped to the ground in pain.

"That's what you get, jerk!" Katsu said.

"You little Brat!" The weapon girl yelled.

She took out a scroll and a giant scythe appeared. It was seven feet long and had three black blades. She pulled the weapon back and threw it at Katsu. It spun as it headed for her. Just before it hit, Katsu pulled up an earth wall, stopping the scythe.

_*Katsu!*_ Ran yelled. _*A Lighting attack is coming from the scythe. Look out!*_

_Dang it!_ Katsu thought.

She jumped out of the way just before the lighting hit where she had stood. The Rain ninja were shocked that she knew what was coming next. Katsu smiled.

_Ran!_ She called. _Which one has the scroll?_

_*The girl who controls the weapons*_ Ran replied.

_Good, thank you._

Katsu made more hand signs, and stomped the ground again. This time the earth came up and surrounded two Rain Ninja, leaving the weapon's mistress.

"Well, now your friends are captured." Katsu said. "Either hand over your scroll or let your friends die due to suffocation. It's your choice."

The girl growled.

_*She's planning on freeing them with her lightning.*_ Ran said.

"Before you free them, think about this." Katsu said. "Your lighting attack might be strong against earth, but it will kill your teammates. I have my earth pressing up against them, so to reach them… you would have to hit them with your attack. But that would kill them."

The girl stood there for a while, debating on the best course. She finally reached into her vest and rustled around. Katsu was on edge, she wanted to be ready to dodge an attack from her. But she pulled out the scroll and tossed it to Katsu.

"Here, now let them go." She said.

An evil grin spread over Katsu's face. It was Houkou, not Katsu, but the girl didn't know that. He brought the earth up around the girl too.

"_**I'm sorry, but I can't let you live."**_ Houkou said. _**"You could try and attack me again. So, I can't let you stay here, and I can't let you go. That being so, the only thing for me to do is kill you."**_

Fear was present in the girl's eyes. Katsu (well, actually Houkou) made several hand signs then placed his hands on the ground.

"_**Earth element!" **_He said (um… growled?) _**"Cell Transformation No Jutsu!"**_

The earth surrounding the Rain Ninja covered them and formed to their body shapes. Then it seemed to melt away. They stood there wondering what happened. Katsu grinned maliciously.

"_**Goodbye."**_ Houkou said.

He hand his hand clenched, then he opened it. The Rain Ninja crumbled away, like dirt. Katsu blinked and looked at the dirt at her feet. She was partially aware of everything after Houkou had take over her body.

"Houkou…" She whispered. "What did you do?"

"_**I got rid of competition."**_ He said.

"But they didn't need to be killed, Houkou." Katsu insisted.

"_**Well forgive me, but that's the only way I know how to get rid of people."**_ He replied. _**"If you don't like it, you should have stopped me."**_

"I couldn't." Katsu said. "You were doing it before I knew what it was you were doing." She sighed. "Just, don't do it anymore unless I ask you to."

"_**Alright."**_

"Thank you Houkou."

Houkou growled an acknowledgement. Katsu looked at the scroll she held in her hand. She sighed and put it in her pouch.

_Now, just need to find a heaven scroll._ Katsu thought, and she continued on her way.

Nothing exciting happened until she was about a kilometer from the tower. It took her a day to get there. She found a group with the Heaven scroll she needed. They were sound ninja. Katsu quickly set up a few traps and waited. Soon one of them got caught. She heard one companion laughing, and the other reprimanding the two of them for acting like children. Katsu smile, this would be easy. She made some hand signs and stomped the ground. The earth came up and surrounded the Sound Ninja. Katsu hopped out of her hiding place.

"Give me the scroll, and no one gets hurt." She said.

The ninja looked at her defiantly.

"We could get rid of you with our eyes closed." The one who got captured said.

"I would almost believe you if you weren't trapped, but because you are, I don't." She replied. "Now, I'm going to take your scroll."

_Ran, which one is it?_ She asked.

_*The leader, the one who was reprimanding the other two.*_ Ran replied.

Katsu walked over to the one who had the scroll. She used the earth to take it out.

"Thank you for being such a good sport about all of this." She said sarcastically. "Now, enjoy your trip, and we hope to see you again."

Katsu covered them with earth, making sure they had space to breath, and she stomped the ground. The dirt covered ninjas disappeared.

_*Where did you send them?*_ Ran asked.

_I sent them to the edge of the grounds._ Katsu answered. _They won't be able to get out of the dirt until the fourth day._

Ran nodded and trotted next to Katsu. They headed to the meeting point and waited for their teammates. Katsu yawned. They hadn't been able to sleep very much since they started. She shook her head. She couldn't sleep now. She had to wait until they got to the tower. Although, it didn't help that she had used up quite a bit of her chakra sending the sound ninja away. She stood up and stretched.

"Hey Katsu-san!" She heard a voice say.

"Hey Kin, you got both scrolls?" Katsu replied.

"No, I just felt like coming here without doing anything." Kin said. "Of course I got them."

"Don't get snippy, I was just asking."

Kin smiled.

"So, now we just wait for Ichiro?"

"No, he's already here." Ichiro's voice came from behind them.

"Great, let's head to the tower." Katsu said.

The others agreed and they headed off. The moon was long risen by the time they got to the tower. They got inside and the first thing they saw was a large open room with doors leading off to several other rooms. In front of them was a large wall with a plaque on it.

"Hey, check that out." Ichiro said.

They all looked up at the plaque.

"It's missing words." Kin said.

"Maybe we need the scrolls for it?" Ichiro said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out." Katsu told them. She took out their scrolls, the one they got at the counter, and one of the ones they took. She handed one to Kin and she kept the other one.

"Ready?" She asked.

Kin and Ichiro nodded.

"Alright, let's open them."

They pealed back the seal on the scroll and opened them. They started smoking.

"It's a summoning!" Katsu cried. "Kin, drop it!"

They dropped the scrolls and stepped back. A large poof of smoke appeared and standing in the middle of the scrolls was a large white wolf.

_*Father?*_ Ran said.

* * *

A/N: I'm back! You missed me, you know you did. The Forest of Death chapters aren't my favorite, here or in the manga, but I'll suffer through it for you all. Because I love you all so much.

Katsu: What are you on?

DD: I think it is residual effects from the meds I was on.

Katsu: So stop taking meds?

DD: Are you kidding? I would still be sick now if I ad not taken them. I really don't want to be that sick.

Katsu: Don't get sick. I have just solved all your problems.

DD: You have only solved them if you made some medicine that stops people from ever getting sick forever and ever, amen.

Katsu: Whatever.

DD: See you next chapter!


	14. Elimination Round

Disclaimer:

DD: Two chappies in one day, it's a freaking miracle!

Katsu: Just do the disclaimer, would you?

DD: I don't want to... that's why I brought in help!

Katsu: Not Gai again, please tell me it isn't Gai again!

DD: No, it isn't Gai again, I am NEVER using him again. *shivers*

Katsu: Thank god, who is it this time?

DD: Rock-Lee!

Katsu: *Face Palm*

DD: I'm off to... do stuf... have fun with Bushy-Brows!

Lee: *nice guy pose* Hello, Katsu!

Katsu: I'm going to kill you, and let Houkou eat you, *mumbles* stupid author...

Lee: DD does not own Naruto! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Hello daughter." The white wolf said.

He had a deep growling voice. It was strong and commanding. That's because he was the Alpha male of the pack. He was the one who allowed his daughter to become Katsu's partner. Katsu stepped forward and gave a quick bow.

"Hello Gorou-Sama." Katsu said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to greet you." Gorou answered. "At the end of this second test, it's set up so the Chuunins meet up with you guys, the exam takers. I was the one who was allowed to greet you. Ogano was supposed to, but she was called away on a mission. So I took her place."

Gorou was Ogano's partner. They had gone through many dangerous missions together when they were younger. Gorou looked over them all, his gaze resting longest on his daughter. He nodded.

"The six of you have passed the second test." He said. "Congratulations."

Katsu and her team looked at each other and smiled. Then suddenly the three of them were tackled by Ran.

_*We did it!*_ She said.

_*Wait a second.*_ Akane said.

Everyone looked over at him.

_*But, what would have happened if we had decided to open the scrolls before we got to the tower?*_ He asked.

Everyone looked at Gorou. Gorou nodded.

"Good question, young eagle." He said. "The test rules are set up to test your ability to perform a mission correctly. If you were to break the rules and open the scrolls, those exam takers would be put into a condition of unconsciousness until the end of the exam. Those were the orders I was given, anyway."

"What about the writing on the plaque?" Ichiro asked.

"Ah yes, I was also told to explain that as well." Gorou said. "That is the principle of the Chuunin, written by Hokage-Sama. The 'heaven' refers to the human mind, and the 'earth' is the human body. 'If you lack heaven, seek wisdom, be prepared'.  
So, for example, if Ichiro's weakness if his brain, he would have to seek wisdom. And if Kin's weakness is stamina, he would have to continue to train hard. 'Run in the field, seek advantages. And if you have both heaven and earth, you can succeed in even the most dangerous of situations."

"So, why were we supposed to be here for five days?" Ichiro asked.

"The five days of survival were to test the exam taker's basic abilities to become a Chuunin. Chuunins are at the rank of military captain, you have the responsibility of guiding a team. The knowledge, stamina and inner wisdom are all needed for your duties. I want you to keep the Chuunin Motto in mind as you continue on. That is all I have to tell you."

Gorou turned to leave, but he stopped and turned back.

"One more thing, in the third test, do not push yourselves beyond your limit." He said. "And remember, I am proud of you, all of you."

Gorou disappeared in a poof of smoke. Katsu and her teammates glanced at each other. They the tackled each other and started laughing.

"We did it!" Ichiro said. "We passed the second test!"

"Yeah, now we just have to wait for the third one." Katsu said. "We can rest for the remaining three or so days. That will give us a good upper hand."

Her teammates nodded and they went to explore the place. They found each other again after a few hours, and decided to get some shut eye. They were safe now, so they slept soundly.

{Three days later}

Katsu and her team stood in an arena with the other seven teams that made it. The rookie nine had made it as well. Katsu looked over and saw Gaara two teams down. He glanced over at her and she smiled. Gaara looked down, and then back up at the Hokage.

"First off, for the second test…" The Hokage said. "Congratulations for passing!"

Katsu looked at the team next to her. It was the sound team, Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. Zaku's arms were in slings.

"Zaku, what happened to your arms?" Katsu whispered.

"Uchiha broke 'em." He answered.

"Broke them?" Katsu said.

Zaku nodded. Katsu fell silent and looked around again. She saw Kankuro and she waved at him. He looked over.

"Hi kitty!" Katsu whispered.

Kankuro sighed. He hated the nickname Katsu had given him.

"Hey mutt." He retorted.

"You know that name doesn't bother me." Katsu smiled.

"Whatever."

"Shut up and listen." Temari said.

"Sorry."

Katsu and Kankuro looked back at the Hokage. Then Anko started talking.

"Hokage-Sama will now explain the third test." She said. "Listen carefully!"

Everyone turned their attention to the Hokage.

"For the coming third test…" He stopped. "But before I explain that, there is something I'd like you to know. It concerns the real reason for this exam."

Katsu looked at her teammates; they shared the same confused look she had.

"Why do we have all the allianced countries taking the exam together?" He asked. "To promote friendship among the countries. To raise the level of Shinobi. I don't what you to be confused about the true meaning of this test. This exam is… a replacement for war among the countries."

No one understood what that meant.

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule." He said. "In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle that is the origin of the Chuunin exams."

"Why the heck do we have to do that crap?" Naruto blurted out. "Isn't this for deciding who's a Chuunin?"

"It is a fact that this exam decides which Shinobis have what it takes to become Chuunin. But on the other hand, this exam has another side… where each country's Shinobi risks their own life to protect their lands prestige. Watching this third exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries who make up the clients of Shinobi. And the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will get more clients. And conversely if seen as weak, they will loose clients. And this will signal to potential enemy countries that "our village has this much power." So, it will send a political message to outsiders."

"Yeah, but why do we have to risk our lives in battle?" Kiba cried.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village." The Hokage replied. "The strength of the village is the strength of the Shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength is born only through life risking battles.  
This exam is a place to see each country's strength, and to show off your own strength."

The Hokage continued to explain about the whole purpose of the test, but Katsu stopped paying attention. The Hokage was about to finish speaking when someone entered the room.

"Actually…" He said, coughing. "I apologize, Hokage-Sama, from here on, as the referee will you allow me, Gekkou Hayate…"

"By all means." Hokage said.

Hayate stood up and turned around. He looked like he was very sick, and he was continuously coughing.

"Hello everyone, I'm Hayate." He said. "Umm, before the third test, there's something I'd like you to do. Umm, it's a preliminary for the third test to see who gets to participate in the third event."

"Preliminary?" Shikamaru blurted out. "What do you mean?"

"Sensei…" Sakura said. "I don't understand this preliminary but… why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?"

"Umm, because the first and second tests this year have been too easy, we have a bit too many people remaining." Hayate said. "According to the Chuunin exam rules we have to have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test. As Hokage-Sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test so the fights could take too long. We are in limited time… Umm, so anyway, those who are not feeling well, those who feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now. Since we are starting the preliminary immediately…"

"What?" Kiba yelled. "Right now?"

"Um, I'm going to quit." A voice said.

It was Kabuto, from the leaf.

"Katsu." Ichiro whispered.

Katsu turned back to him.

"What is it, Ichiro?" She asked.

"I.. I can't continue, I wouldn't be able to win anyway." He said. "I didn't tell you guys, but I dislocated my shoulder and sprained my ankle in the forest of death. They are still giving me trouble, so I need to stand out."

Katsu nodded.

"Alright, I'm not happy you didn't tell us, but just get better, ok?" She said.

"Alright." Ichiro raised his hand. "I quit as well."

Hayate nodded, and Ichiro walked up to the balcony overhead to watch.

"Umm, there are no more retiring, right?" Hayate asked. "Um, now… let's begin the preliminary. This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation. Since we now have exactly 22 entrants, we will conduct 11 matches and…umm, the winners will advance to the third test.  
There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits your defeat. Um… if you don't want to die, then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But when I decide that the winner has clearly been established, umm… since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things. And that object to control your destiny is... is this."

Anko whispered into her microphone. A window opened up to show a large TV screen.

"This electric score board will show the mach-ups for each battle." Hayate continued. "Now; this is sudden but, let's announce the two names of the first fight."

Everyone looked up at the board. The first two names popped up.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi."

The two stepped forward, ready to fight.

* * *

A/N:

Katsu: If you don't get this guy away from me, there is going to be a murder to report!

DD: I'm not here... leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can... *makes fake beep noise*

Katsu: I lied, there will be TWO murders to report!

Lee: Katsu, do you wish to go out with me?

Zetsu: **If you come within fifty feet of her again, I will eat you.**

Katsu: My hero arrives, no thanks to the AUTHOR!

DD: You do know I'm the one writing all of this out, correct?

Katsu: I still don't like you very much right now.


	15. Preliminary Elimination

Disclaimer:

DD: I've brought another guest to do the disclaimer!

Katsu: Have you NOT learned the first two times?

DD: Those were... poor choices I admit.

Katsu: That is an understatement.

DD: *glares at Katsu* But, I have brought a responsible guest this time.

Katsu: I shall believe that when I see it...

DD: May I introduce to you, The Fiber-One guy!

Katsu: *facepalm* Are you kidding me?

Fiber-One Guy: DD Does not own Naruto, only this box of Fiber-One Chewybars. Cardboard? No. Delicious? Yes.

* * *

"Now, we will be starting the first match." Hayate said. "Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level?"

Everyone moved to the upper level to watch. Kakashi stood next to Katsu. She looked over at him and he smiled at her. She smiled back, then returned her attention to the match.

"Now, please begin." Hayate said.

Sasuke and Yoroi began the match. Katsu watched Sasuke, he wasn't doing well.

_Ran, what's going on?_ Katsu asked.

_*Give me a moment and I can tell you.*_ Ran replied.

Ran's eyes turned blue for a moment, and then turned into their normal yellow color.

_*Sasuke has a curse mark. It was given to him by Orochimaru in the forest of death. He doesn't know how to control it, and it is causing him pain. Especially since he used it when he broke Zaku's arms.*_

_That is not good._ Katsu said. _He won't be able to use any chakra. If he does it will become active. _

_*And if it becomes active, all heck breaks loose.*_ Ran finished.

_And that is exactly what Orochimaru… wants…_ Katsu fell silent.

Ran looked up at her.

_*What is it?*_ She asked.

_Ran, check all of the sound ninja sensei!_ Katsu said. _I think he might be here._

_*You've got it.*_ Ran said.

She checked around and then came back.

_*I couldn't find him.*_ She said. _*If he is here, he's doing everything in his power to not get caught.*_

_Dang it._ Katsu said. _Well, we'll just need to be extra vigilant._

Ran nodded. They turned back to the battle. Sasuke was using Rock Lee's move, leaf shadow dance. Suddenly something was wrong. The curse mark was becoming active.

_Oh no…_ Katsu thought.

_*Wait, look!*_ Ran said. _*He's stopping it!*_

Katsu looked up, and sure enough Sasuke was forcing the mark under control. Then Sasuke spun around and kicked him in the gut. It wasn't enough, though. But Sasuke wasn't done. He turned and punched him, sending him flying down towards the ground. Just as they reached the ground, Sasuke whirled and kicked him in the gut again, sending him crashing into the floor.

_The Uchiha kid, he has a few tricks up his sleeve._ Katsu said.

_*Indeed.*_ Ran replied.

Hayate stepped forward and checked on Yoroi. He looked over at Sasuke, who was now standing up.

"I'm stopping the fight here and thus…" He said. "The winner of the first match, Uchiha Sasuke… has passed the prelims."

Suddenly his sensei, Kakashi, was behind him.

"Well, good job." He said.

The medical Nins came out to take Yoroi and heal him, but Kakashi wouldn't let them take Sasuke. He wanted to deal with him personally.

"Umm, we will now start the next match." Hayate said.

Everyone looked up at the board.

"Zaku Abumi and Aburame Shino."

Katsu smirked. She looked over at Shino and got his attention.

"Good luck Bug-boy." She said.

He nodded and headed down.

"Umm, now we will begin the second match." Hayate said.

Zaku took one of his arms out of the slings. He made the first move. He tried to hit him with sound, but Shino blocked him with ease. Zaku made the sound come out of his arm. It hit dead on. Katsu gasped. But it wasn't from the hit. Shino's 'Destruction bugs' were coming up behind Zaku. If he made a move, either Shino or the bugs would attack.

_You should always have a trump card_. Katsu thought.

_*Zaku isn't done yet, look.*_ Ran said.

Katsu looked, and Zaku had pulled his right arm out of the sling.

"You should always have a trump card, right?" He cried.

Zaku gathered up his chakra and got ready to force the air out. But suddenly, his arms exploded. Everyone gasped. Shino suddenly appeared behind him, then he punched him in the jaw, sending him flying. Shino headed back to the upper level.

"Winner, Aburame Shino!" Hayate said.

Katsu smiled.

"Good job Shino." She said when he got back up.

He nodded, but didn't say anything. He was never very talkative. Katsu looked back up at the board.

"Tsurugi Misumi Vs. Kankuro."

Katsu looked over at him.

"Good luck kitty." She said.

"Thanks mutt, but I don't need luck." He said.

"Whatever." Katsu said, and looked back down at the floor.

Kankuro hopped down. Hayate began the third match. Kankuro took off his wrapped up puppet and held it next to him. But just then Misumi attacked, aiming a punch at Kankuro. He blocked it. But Misumi had a few tricks up his sleeve. He stretched out his body and wrapped around Kankuro. Suddenly a resounding "SNAP" was heard. No one moved.

Then suddenly Kankuro turned around. But it wasn't Kankuro; it was his puppet, Crow. Crow's arms shot our and wrapped around Misumi. Kankuro got out of the wrappings that supposedly held Crow in the first place. Kankuro had Crow crush Misumi.

"The battle cannot be continued. Winner, Kankuro." Hayate said. "We will now begin the fourth match."

Katsu looked up at the screen.

"Haruno Sakura Vs. Yamanaka Ino."

Sakura and Ino went down and faced each other. Sakura took off her headband, which she kept on the top of her head, and tied it to her forehead. They stood there and stared each other down for a while. Then Ino put her headband on her forehead. Then the mach began.

For a long time they gave blow after blow. They were equally matched in strength, speed, and determination. Sakura taunted Ino. That caused her to snap and cut off her hair. Ino was preparing to use Shintenshin No Jutsu.

Shintenshin was a useful jutsu for taking over the opponent's body, but had one major weakness. If the person using it missed, they wouldn't be able to return to their body for the few minutes the jutsu is active.

"Ninpou, Shintenshin No jutsu!" Ino said.

Sakura was running away from her hands, both stopped. Ino had fallen to the ground. Sakura smirked.

"Too bad… Ino." She said. "It's over."

Sakura went to move, but she couldn't.

"Hehe, you fell for it." Ino said. "I finally caught you."

_So, the hair cutting was all an act, to get Sakura. _Katsu thought.

_**Very clever.**_ Houkou piped in. _**A well-executed plan.**_

Katsu nodded. Ino prepared to do the Shintenshin again. This time, it would be for real. It was all over.

"Shintenshin No Jutsu!" Ino cried.

This time it worked. Ino took over Sakura's body. She started to raise her hand.

"I Haruno Sakura would like to for-…"

She was cut off by Naruto yelling out.

"Don't Sakura-Chan!" He called. "You've come this far! If you lose to that Sasuke idiot, you're not a woman!"

Suddenly Sakura stopped.

_Ran, what's going on?_ Katsu asked.

Ran quickly checked.

_*Sakura is fighting Ino's jutsu.* _Ran told her.

Ino was forced to release the jutsu. She returned to her own body, and Sakura regained her own. Then they ran at each other. They hit each other at the same time, sending them both flying. Hayate looked at them both, neither was getting up.

"Both fighters are unable to continue, it is a double knockout." He said. "The fourth preliminary match has no driver."

This shocked everyone. Kakashi and Asuma hopped down to collect their students. The two slept peacefully for about half an hour. In that time Temari and Ten-ten fought. Temari was declared the winner.

"The fifth match, winner, Temari!" Hayate said.

Temari then threw Ten-ten off her fan. Lee jumped down and caught her. Temari insulted her and Lee attacked. But Temari blocked it with her fan.

"Lee, stop!" Gai said.

"Temari, get up here!" Gaara said. "You've been declared winner. Stop wasting time with that pathetic guardian guy."

Temari hopped back up to the second level. Katsu looked back up at the screen. The next match was…

"Nara Shikamaru Vs. Kin Tsuchi."

Shikamaru and Kin went down.

"Begin!" Hayate said.

Shikamaru tried to capture her with his shadow possession. But Kin was ready for it and dodged. Then she threw two senbon needles attached to bells at him. But Shikamaru knew that trick. She would have then thrown one with a bell and one without a bell, so he dodged one but got hit with the other. But she had a different spin on the trick. She used string to ring the bells, making Shikamaru look back, then she attacked.

"Now to finish you off." Kin said.

Kin went to attack, but she couldn't move. Shikamaru had used the string to sneak his shadows to her. Shikamaru took a shurikin out, making Kin take one out as well.

_Let's see who plays chicken first. _Katsu thought.

_*Katsu, look behind the girl*_ Ran said.

Katsu looked.

_Ahah._ She said. _If she bends back, she's going to hit the wall._

Just like Katsu said, Shikamaru ducked the shurikin and Kin did too, hitting the wall and knocking her out cold.

"Winner, Nara Shikamaru." Hayate declared.

Katsu looked up at the board, her heart dropped.

"Morie Katsu Vs. Tobikuma Kin."

Katsu looked over at Kin.

"Whatever you do," She said. "Don't back down, and don't go easy on me."

Kin took a deep breath and let it out. He nodded.

"Alright." He said. "Let's go for it."

They hopped down and faced each other. Katsu turned to Ran.

_Keep back unless I need you._ She said.

Ran nodded and bounded to the farthest end of the room.

_*We aren't going to go easy on him, are we?*_ She asked as she took her position.

_No, we aren't._ Katsu replied. _So tell me everything._

_*Ok.*_

Hayate looked at the two of them.

"Begin!" He said.

* * *

A/N: These chewybars from Fiber-One are REALLY good!

Katsu: He won't leave me alone!

DD: Who, the fiber guy?

Katsu: No, he's cool. I meant Lee, from when you invited him last time.

DD: Oh... my bad... I didn't think he had a thing for you.

Katsu: Well, he does, and it's annoying.

DD:... speaking of Lee, we haven't seen him in quite a while in the Manga...

Katsu: Good riddance... I hope he's dead.

DD: Kishimoto wouldn't do anything like that... without showing it anyway.

Katsu: He's dragging the manga out too long, I think.

DD: I think so too, just make Naruto and Sasuke fight each other and then kill them both off... or at least Sasuke.

Sasuke: I heard that!

DD: I don't care!

Katsu: You really do have a death wish, don't you?

DD: I don't knock on death's door, I ring the doorbell and run away (he hates that!) lol.

Katsu: I wish I didn't know you...

Rate and review please!

~ DD


	16. Battle Between Friends

Disclaimer:

DD: *curled up on ground*

Katsu: What are you doing?

DD: Sulking.

Katsu: Why?

DD: Because my asthma hates me...

Katsu: Weren't you just pissy with it?

Vanya: She was, but she is also having mood swings the size of Texas this week.

Katsu: Ooooh! Wait, what are you doing here? You're in a different story.

Vanya: I know. Another reason the author should not be given chocolate before bed.

DD: But chocolate is the ultimate good and make people happy!

Katsu: Not the people who are allergic to it.

DD: They don't count... and more importantly it makes me happy right now.

Vanya: Just, nod and say 'ok'.

Katsu: Ok author, ok.

DD: Good fictional character! *give cookie*

Katsu: Just do the disclaimer.

DD: Nope *pops "P"* Don't own it, just the OCs and the plot.

* * *

Kin quickly made hand signs.

"Wind element!" He said. "Air compression no jutsu!"

He held out both hands and made them into claws. Suddenly the air around Katsu got very heavy. She could barely move.

_Dang it!_ She thought.

She managed to make her own hand signs.

"Earth element!" She said. "Earth envelopment no jutsu!"

The earth floor below her started to crawl up her legs and cover her body. Then it expanded outwards, stopping the tremendous pressure from Kin's jutsu. Katsu let out the breath she had been holding in.

_*Are you ok?*_ She heard Ran ask.

_Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks._ Katsu replied. _What is Kin doing?_

_*He is getting ready to attack from underneath.*_ Ran said. _*He's going to make a hole in the ground and then fill it with water.*_

_Thank you Ran._ Katsu said.

Suddenly she could hear a slight noise. Katsu looked at the ground and saw a hole being made. Her eyes narrowed, the water was going to be coming soon. Katsu quickly made hand gestures and dispelled her jutsu.

_*Look out!* _Ran called.

Katsu looked at what Ran had warned her about. Kin had quickly come up with a counter attack. A large wave of water was shooting at Katsu. She quickly brought up an earth wall to protect herself. Katsu brought down her wall too soon. Kin had hidden a slicing air attack behind the water wave.

Katsu gasped in pain as it struck. The force of the attack was so great that it made her fly backwards and crash into the wall.

_*Katsu!*_ Ran called, quite distressed. _*Are you ok?*_

Katsu got on her hands and knees and coughed up blood. Then she shook her head to clear her dizzy vision.

_Yeah, I'm fine._ Katsu replied after a moment. _Kin is strong. I'm going to have to get serious in this fight. Are you ready Ran?_

_*I'm ready, but are you?*_ She questioned.

Katsu got up on her feet, a little unsteadily at first, but soon regained her balance. She formed several hand signs.

"I'm not going easy on you any more, Kin!" She called. "Earth element! Stone covering!"

The earth around Kin rose and covered him, leaving only his head showing. Katsu walked up to him, pulled out a kunai, and held it up to Kin's throat.

"Game, set…" Katsu paused, pulling the kunai away a little. "Match."

The kunai caught on fire as Katsu pulsed her fire Chakra from her right hand into it. She smirked. Hayate looked at the scene in front of him and nodded.

"This match is ended." He said. "Winner, Morie Katsu!"

Katsu smiled and looked at Kin. He bowed his head in defeat, but a smile could be seen on his lips. Katsu let the jutsu go. Kin held out his hand to Katsu. She smiled and took it.

"Good job, Katsu." He said, dropping the formal tone he had use ever since their team had been started.

"You too Kin." Katsu said.

Suddenly the world started spinning.

"Katsu, are you alright?" Kin asked.

His voice sounded far away to Katsu though.

_**Katsu!**_ She heard Houkou call, but his voice was foggy.

Then she fainted.

Katsu opened her eyes slowly. The room she was in was incredibly bright, and her eyes were used to only dark. Katsu looked around once her eyes had adjusted. The room was entirely white.

_The hospital_. Katsu though, remembering when she had visited Kakashi.

Katsu examined her body, making sure nothing was wrong. Starting from her head she moved every part of her body separately, checking for any injuries. The only thing she found was a sprained ankle and extremely sore muscles.

_I must have used up too much chakra in the fight._ She thought to herself. _I wonder how long I've been out. _

"Houkou?" She called.

Katsu heard him groan.

"Sleeping again." She said. "Houkou, wake up!"

_**What do you want Katsu?**_ He asked irritably.

"How long was I out?"

_**Don't answer a question with a question.**_ He said sarcastically.

Katsu rolled her eyes.

"I want to know how long I was out for." She gave in.

_**Now we're getting somewhere.**_ Houkou replied. _**You've been out for three days.**_

"Three days?" Katsu exclaimed. "What happened with the other matches?"

_**How should I know? I've been with you this whole time.**_ Houkou said.

Katsu sighed. She pushed back the white covers and listened to their slight swishing noise. Swinging her bare legs over the edge of the hospital bed, she placed her feet on the tile floor. Only to quickly bring them back up to the bed. The tiles on the floor were just slightly warmer than ice. Finally getting up, she walked towards the door. Only then did she realize that she was attached to an IV.

Rolling her eyes, Katsu pulled the needle out and walked out of the room. The liquid in from the IV continued to drip, and created a puddle on the bed. Walking up to the front desk she slapped her hands on the counter, startling the female nurse on duty there.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Katsu demanded.

"We need to keep you under observation for the next three days now that you have woken up." The nurse replied, overcoming her surprise.

"No!" Katsu cried. "No, no, no! Absolutely not! I will not be cooped up in here for a week!"

"It's three days, not a whole week." The nurse replied.

"I've been passed out for the past three days; add three more for observation and that gives us six days. And that is one day less than a week. I need to get out of here now. I don't know when the final part of the Chuunin exams is going to be, and I want to be prepared."

"I'm sorry; I can't let you go until-"

"Morie Katsu has been cleared to leave the hospital." A familiar voice interrupted the nurse.

"Kakashi!" Katsu exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you visited me when I was here; I thought I would return the favor." He said.

Katsu smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "Oh! What happened with the Chuunin exams?"

"The finals will be held in one month… minus three days for you." Kakashi said. "In this time you are supposed to train so you show no weakness in your fight, and learn all you can about the people you will fight. You have been assigned numbers, you are number ten. Because that number was selected for you, you are to fight Nara Shikamaru in the finals."

"Lazy-bum!" Katsu cried. "Alright!"

"I need to go; I just came to tell you that you could get out now." Kakashi said. "Good luck."

With that he disappeared. Katsu turned back to the nurse.

"Where are my things?" She asked.

"Allow me to get them for you." The nurse said, and hurried off.

A few minutes later the nurse had returned and handed Katsu her clothing. Pointing to the bathroom, the nurse informed her that she could change in there. After changing, Katsu handed the nurse the bed clothes and headed out the door. The first place she wanted to go was the training field. However, her team mates probably would not like it if she did not inform them that her stay in the hospital was finished.

_*Ran*_ She called. _*Where are you?*_

_*Katsu! I'm at the apartment.*_ She replied.*_The nurses wouldn't let me stay. Are you out yet?*_

_*Yes, I'm out now. Where are the others?*_

_*They're at their homes. But Ogano Sensei is on a mission.*_

_*Alright, thanks. Meet me at the training field; I'm going to get the others. I need to train for the last part of the exam.*_

_*You've got it! I'm glad you're better.*_

Half an hour later the six of them were at the training field. They had expected to see most of the other competitors there. However, it seemed as though they decided to train out of the village. So they were relatively alone. A few new Genin teams were practicing, and Team Gai was there as well.

"So, you're going on to the final round of the Chuunin exams?" Kin asked before they started. "What do you want us to do to help you get ready?"

"I need the two of you to throw everything you've got at me." Katsu replied. "I need to be ready for anything and everything."

"It will be our pleasure." Ichiro said. "But are you sure you're ready for it?"

Katsu rolled her eyes and walked to the one side of the field with Ran. Kin and Ichiro, with their animal companions, set out for the other side. Katsu sent Ran closer to the trees where she could have a good view of the field and still be safe from getting damage. Crouching down, she readied herself for whatever they might throw at her. However, all of her preparation would not have gotten her ready for what happened next.

* * *

A/N: We are so close to critical mass!

Katsu: What on earth are you talking about?

DD: The fact the we are getting close to something big happening in the story!

Katsu: OH! you mean when-

DD: *covers Katsu's mouth* Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Don't spoil it!

Katsu: Mphmy.

DD: What?

Zetsu: Let go over her mouth and maybe you could understand her better.

DD: That's a good idea! *lets go of Katsu's mouth*.

Katsu: I said 'sorry!'.

**Zetsu: Of course, we understand you perfectly, even if we have your mouth covered.**

DD: Not out here! Talk about... what ever you are talking about SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Katsu: Some things are not meant for children's ears, Zetsu.

DD: I am not a child, but I REALLY don't want to hear this.

Katsu: You are never going to write a descriptive scene where we-

DD: No! I am not!

Zetsu: But you got a little graphic when you had-

DD: STOP WITH THE SPOILERS!

Zetsu: Sorry, when you had you-know-who having a little fun with another character.

Voldemort: Is someone talking about me? What are you making me do and with whom! *glares at author*

DD: Not YOU you-know-who, another you-know-who in my NARUTO story... not my HARRY POTTER story.

Voldemort: I shall be keeping my eye one you.

DD: But you have TWO eyes... not just one... although you don't even have ONE nose.

Voldemort: *curses author out* Avada Keda-

DD: Rate and review! *hides behind Dumbledore*


	17. End of it All

Disclaimer:

DD: Don't own it.

Katsu: Wait, no random comments, or illogical guests?

DD: Nope

Katsu: *tap's author's forehead* Are you ok up there?

DD: *swats hand away* Yes, I just had no urge to do anything... strange.

Katsu: And that is what makes it so abnormal.

DD: I never claimed to be normal, just human!

* * *

It was Ran who noticed something odd first. There were six other chakra signals. She growled a warning to her partner. Katsu nodded her acknowledgement. After that small exchange, everything went into fast forward. The new comers appeared in front of Katsu, blocking her off from her friends. Houkou growled inside of her, getting ready to attack if need be.

Katsu told him to wait. She looked at her opposition. They wore the outfits of Konoha's Anbu Black Ops. That confused Katsu. What would the Black Ops want with her? She was a member of Konoha. The one who seemed to be leading the group stepped forward.

"You are to come with us." He said.

"Why?" Katsu asked. "What have I done?"

"Two and a half months ago, you and your team went on a mission along with team number seven to retrieve a stolen document, is this correct?" The leader asked.

Katsu nodded. However she saw no relevance.

"During this mission, you were attacked on the road by rogue ninja, correct?" The leader continued.

Katsu nodded once again.

"After the attack, Kakashi was wounded?"

"Yes, what does this have to do with anything?" Katsu demanded.

All the skirting around the bush was getting irritating. The leader held up his hand for her to wait.

"After Kakashi was wounded, you allowed the demon to come out to take him back, did you not?"

"Yes, I did." Katsu answered. "But what does-"

"Morie Katsu, the action that you took on that day almost cost Konoha's citizens and Shinobi their lives. You are hereby placed under arrest. You will be relieved of your duties as the Bijou's host." He said.

Katsu took a step back in shock. She shook her head. That couldn't be right. She was going to be replaced. Then another thought struck her. The only way she knew of removal killed the host after it was finished. Houkou growled at what the Anbu said. Behind her, Kin and Ichiro heard the entire exchange. They could not, would not, let that happen.

Suddenly, several of the Anbu were thrown back with a wind attack. Katsu looked over to see Kin motioning for her to run. She nodded and took off, Ran at her heels. A tear found its way down her cheek. She knew that her friends would be punished for assisting her escape, and there was nothing she could do.

Stopping to catch her breath, Katsu sat next to a tree. A few minutes later, she heard a rustling noise behind her. She drew a kunai from her pouch and whirled around. However, it wasn't a person that was there. It was Akane. Several of his feathers were missing, and one wing was dragging on the ground.

"Akane!" Katsu exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What happened?"

_*We stopped the Anbu from following you for as long as we could.*_ He said. _*But the Anbu finally overpowered us.*_

"Where are the others?" Katsu asked hesitantly.

Akane didn't answer. All he did was hang his head, but that was answer enough for Katsu. She picked Akane up gently and walked back to the field. Glancing around and checking for the Anbu, she made her way out to where her friends lay.

Looking at them, she knew she should cry. She knew that she would never see them again, and it cut her to her very core. However, the tears just would not openly come. Katsu closed her eyes and left. She could not say good-bye. If she said good-bye, she knew that she could never leave. The Anbu would catch her, Houkou would be taken away, and she would die. Her friends sacrificed themselves so she wouldn't die. So she had to leave.

Katsu headed back to her apartment to pack. As she started for the window, a knock sounded at the door. She froze.

"Who is it?" She called, trying to act calm.

"It's me, can I come in?" Called a familiar voice.

"Hold on, Kakashi." Katsu replied. "I'm not decent."

_*Ran, who all is out there?*_ She questioned.

Ran glanced at the door; her eyes were blue as she checked. She pinned her ears back.

_*There are five other Anbu with him.*_ She said.

Katsu nodded. Giving a quiet sigh, she headed to the window and leapt out, Akane on her shoulder. Ran was right behind her. Suddenly, she heard a crash and several voices. But, she did not look back. Ran checked for anyone who might have been following them, but found no one. They only stopped once they reached the village gate.

Heading out the gate was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Her friends, her home, her life, had all been there in Konoha. And with her stepping outside of the gates without permission, she would leave that all behind, and never be able to come back. Ran glanced up at her and gave her a small nudge. Katsu took in a deep breath, and walked through the gates.

Two hours later, the boarder came into view. Katsu gave a weak smile. They had made it, however she did not know what she would do afterwards. She stopped at the edge of the boarder and looked down into the ravine below. She tapped a small stone off the precipice and listened for the sound that it hit the ground below.

She sighed. The drop looked too far to jump down, and the gap was too wide to jump across. Suddenly, Ran turned and started growling. Katsu turned to see what she was growling at. She was not surprised to see who it was.

"I never thought I would see Ran actually growling at me." Kakashi said.

"I never thought you would actually be responsible for my friends' deaths." Katsu shot back.

Kakashi looked at the ground.

"Touché." He said sadly. "I did not wish for that to happen. It was our only course of action."

Katsu looked away, tears finally threatening to overflow. Ran whined and glanced at Akane, who was on her back. Katsu blinked away the tears. She looked back at Kakashi.

"I know what you have come for, but I shall not return with you." Katsu told him.

"I am under direct orders from Hokage," Kakashi replied. "You will either come back to the village willingly or by force if necessary."

"I am not welcomed there." Katsu said. "If I go back they shall take Houkou from me, you know this, and having him ripped from me would most certainly kill me. And if by some power it did not, they would use my remaining Chakra to help seal him inside of the new host and _that_ would kill me."

"I cannot disobey a direct order." Kakashi said. "Since you will not come back on your own, I shall take you back by force."

Suddenly, Kakashi's hand started to glow. He was using his Chidori. Katsu made a large rock wall to protect her, even though she knew it would do very little good. But it was the only thing she could do; the precipice was right behind her. His attack came quicker than she expected. The force of it threw her off the edge of the precipice. Katsu hit the ground awkwardly, tumbled down an incline. The pain she felt was nearly unbearable. She sensed Kakashi near her, so she played possum.

"I did not wish for this, Katsu." She heard him say.

Then she heard him sigh and walk away to find the others. Quickly she jumped up and ran in the opposite direction. Ran had picked her way down the mountain side, with help from Akane, and followed close behind her. After hours of running, Katsu finally collapsed and darkness enveloped her, and she sank into deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: This is a depressing chapter... nobody kill me or anything!

Katsu: I just might!

DD: *hides behind Jillian Michaels* You'll have to get through her first!

Jillian: wtf? Go fight your own battles!

DD: But she's a fragging ninja! And an angry ninja to boot!

Katsu: Get out here so I can kill you!

DD: But if you kill me you won't be able to see what happens next!

Katsu: *growls* It had better be good...

DD: I will!

Katsu: Fine.

Rate and Review please!

~ DD


	18. Rescue and Family Ties

Disclaimer:

DD: Well, I have not been killed for the last chapter yet... although things are still a little rocky with Katsu.

Katsu: "Rocky" is an understatement...

DD: It all plays out in the end! And if you kill me you won't find out what happens.

Katsu: It had better be worth it.

DD: It will be.

Katsu: Fine *walks away*

DD: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Katsu drifted in and out of consciousness several times. The first thing she was aware of was that Ran was lying beside her. Then she heard two voices, one male and one female. She was in someone's arms, then a sensation like she was being carried. Lastly she was being placed on a bed and two new voices were speaking, both male, one sounded annoyed. After what seemed like only a few minutes, Katsu woke up fully.

She was inside of a large room. There was one door, but no windows. Against the far wall was a large cabinet, and next to it a sink. She herself was lying on a small bed with white coverings. Her clothes had been removed and replaced by larger pajamas. Her waist and left arm were bandaged as well. Suddenly she sensed an unfamiliar presence.

"So, you've finally decided to join the land of the living?" A voice said.

Katsu turned to where it had come from. A dark skinned man sat on a chair next to her bed. He had green eyes like hers; however, the whites of his eyes were black. Covering his face was a black mask and white hood. The head band was from Takigakure. He wore the same black cloak with red clouds that Zetsu had.

Katsu had seen his picture before in on of Konoha's bingo books. However, she did not read much on him. The name flitted around her head, but she could not be certain. So she took a tentative guess.

"Are you Kakuzu of the Akatsuki?" She asked.

"Well, at least I won't have to introduce myself." He said.

"What happened?" She asked. "Where are Ran and Akane? Where am I? What ha-?"

"One question at a time." Kakuzu interrupted. "Zetsu brought you here two days ago. You had massive damage to your internal organs, but I was able to fix it. Your pets are with Leader for now. You are at the Akatsuki headquarters. Now, I believe that answers all of your questions."

Katsu nodded and looked at the ceiling. Kakuzu stood up and started to leave. Katsu turned to him quickly.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have things I need to get done." He replied.

"Don't go…" Katsu said softly.

"I have other things to do." Kakuzu told her. "I don't have the time to babysit."

Katsu thought for a moment.

"Will you stay at least until I fall asleep again?" She questioned.

Kakuzu sighed. However he nodded.

"Fine, but I'm leaving after that." He said.

Katsu smiled and nodded. She curled up in the blankets and stared at the door for a while. Her body was telling her that she needed more sleep to recover, but she did not want to close her eyes. After twenty minutes Kakuzu spoke up.

"You are physically and mentally exhausted, why won't you sleep?" He asked.

Katsu glanced at him then quickly looked away again.

"I'm afraid, afraid to close my eyes. So much could slip away," She said hesitantly. "before I say good-bye… like with my comrades."

Kakuzu looked at her and gave an inaudible sigh. He was never going to get anything done if she kept worrying.

"Nothing here is going to go away; it's a cave for goodness sake." He said, then took a slightly softer approach. "Everything will be here once you wake up again."

"Can you promise that?" Katsu inquired.

"Yes, now go to sleep."

A smile spread across Katsu's lips. She nodded and closed her eyes. Not five minutes later she was fast asleep. Kakuzu stood up and headed for the door. He reached for the handle and stopped. Glancing back, he sighed, and left the room. Ten minutes later he came back with a book, some papers, and a pen. He sat down at the desk in the room and started his paperwork.

"I'm getting soft in my old age." He muttered to himself.

Katsu slept through the rest of the day, and the whole night. Her slumber was uninterrupted by dreams the whole night. Her mind and body were rested when she woke up, but she did not wish to crawl out of the bed just yet. Turning over, Katsu curled up for a little more sleep. Suddenly she awoke to her bed being shaken and a voice calling.

"Wake up, b-; I'm tired of babysitting you." The voice said.

The man used his foot to kick the bed again. Katsu growled and rolled over. Another man in an Akatsuki cloak was sitting at the foot of her bed. He had silver hair which was slicked back and violet eyes. Around his neck hung a silver chain; on it was an inverted triangle with a circle around it. Katsu sat up, wincing as her bandaged side protested.

"Took you long enough, I've been here for hours." The newcomer said.

"You have not been here for hours so stop whining." Kakuzu's voice came from the door way. "You haven't even been here for one hour."

Kakuzu turned to Katsu.

"This is-"

"Hidan, the Jashinist." Katsu finished. "I know, in my spare time I would read my village's… the bingo books."

"Good, that saves me from having to introduce you to everyone." Kakuzu said.

"Why did you help me?" Katsu questioned.

"Because I was asked to." Kakuzu replied.

"Who asked you to help me?"

"Zetsu did."

Katsu looked out the window. Why did he want to help her? Kakuzu tossed her some clothes. She looked at them, and back up at Kakuzu.

"Put them on." He said. "Leader wants to see you. And I'm sure you want to see your pet again."

Katsu nodded and got out of the bed. Her legs collapsed, not used to the weight. She fell forward and Hidan caught her.

"Sorry, my legs didn't want to work." She said.

"Get off." Hidan growled, shoving her to a standing position.

Katsu stumbled backwards and started to fall, but Kakuzu stretched out his arm and caught her.

"Don't break her Hidan." Kakuzu said. "I just got done fixing her and I'm not doing it again."

Hidan rolled his eyes and walked off. Katsu smiled at Kakuzu and steadied herself. He motioned for her to follow him. Katsu breathed in and walked after him to meet the leader of the Akatsuki.

Kakuzu lead her into a large cavern. Along the far wall were nine… shelves was the only thing that came to Katsu's mind. Four of them had people standing on them. Kakuzu leapt up to one of them, next to Hidan. Katsu looked at the other three members. They all had the same black cloak with red clouds. One had blue skin and golden eyes. On his back was a large sword with bandaging around the blade portion.

'_Hoshigaki Kisame._' She thought. '_From Kirigakure._

He saw her looking at him and he smirked. Katsu look at the man next to him. He had black hair and eyes, and looked tired. She knew that he was Kisame's partner.

'_Uchiha Itachi._ _From… Konoha._'

He stared at Katsu, his eye turned from black to red.

'_The Sharingan._'

Katsu quickly looked at his feet, a few seconds later she glanced up and saw him smirking as well. She turned to the last person. He had red hair that stood up, orange eyes with rings throughout them, and multiple piercing over his face. Katsu frowned. He was not in any of the bingo books at Konoha. That wasn't the only thing that bothered her though. The thing that really bothered her was his eyes. There was no way they could be real, they must be a trick.

"My name is Pein." He said. "I am the leader of the Akatsuki. We have been watching you for some time."

"Stalker…" Katsu muttered.

Pein raised an eyebrow, then continued.

"You have the ability to control the five tailed beast you possess?" He asked.

"Control would be a bit strong." Katsu said.

"**No one controls me."** Houkou growled. **"I do as she asks because we have come to an agreement."**

"Indeed?" Pein said. "You are lucky Jinjuriki, we are already in possession of a five tailed beast. I-"

"Where are Ran and Akane?" Katsu interrupted, not wanting to listen to his ramblings.

"Your animals are safe." Pein answered.

"I want to see them, now." Katsu replied.

Pein sighed. He motioned to Itachi. He leapt off the ledge and walked into another room. Several minutes later he pulled out a large cage with two black figures inside of it. Katsu ran over to the cage.

*_Ran!_* She said. *_Akane!_*

_*Katsu, you are alright!*_ Ran replied, wagging her tail. *_I was worried about you, they would tell me nothing._*

*_Katsu, you are unharmed._* Akane said happily.

*_How is your wing?_* KAtsu asked.

*_Better, I still cannot fly as long as I could. But I will be able to again soon*_ He replied.

Katsu reached into the cage and hugged Ran. She licked Katsu's face, her tail thumped against the bars. Pein cleared his throat, Ran pinned her ears and growled at him.

"You have defected from your village and cannot return without facing severe punishment and imprisonment." Pein continued. "If not death by the hands of your own comrades as they extract your demon."

"Thank you so much for telling me the facts I already knew." Katsu replied.

"What is your story?" Pein asked, ignoring her. "How did you become removed from your village?"

Katsu sighed, then told them her tale.

**Back In Konoha:**

A man walked down the long corridor of the jail. Each ninja he passed saluted him, but it was almost as though he didn't see them. The man was there to see someone. He stopped at a door labeled 381; the guard there stood at attention and opened the door. He walked in; against the far wall was a small cot. Sitting on the cot was a woman who was chained up. Under the window on the left side was a large grey wolf, a muzzle over its jaws.

"To what do I owe this visit, Kakashi?" The woman asked raising her head.

The long brown hair covering her face fell back. She was quite beautiful, but her piercing blue eyes slightly unnerved him. It was as though they could see straight through him. She smirked, sending a shiver down Kakashi's spine. He had faced murderers and blood thirsty men before, but this woman was something different.

"Hello Tora." Kakashi said.

Tora's smirk turned into a smile.

"It has been years since I saw you last." She said. "I hoped you would remember me."

Tora stood up from the bed and walked over to Kakashi, her manacles stopping her six inches short. She was a head shorter that he was, but she still held a power deep inside. The light green dress she wore fell the floor and hugged her figure nicely. The wolf raised its head and barked. Tora answered and the wolf lay back down.

"Kyodo wishes to say hello." Tora said. "He has missed you as well."

"I would have thought he hated me with how he nearly tore my throat out last time we saw each other." Kakashi replied.

"Well what did you expect?" Tora asked, making her way back to the cot. "You were trying to take me to jail."

"I succeeded, didn't I?"

Tora glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Barely." She said. "Come, sit with me. I do not bite… hard."

Kakashi glanced at her warily, then walked over and sat down. Tora ran her fingers across his arm, sending more shivers down his spine. He took her hand and put it on the bed. But, instead of being hurt, she smiled and gave a small laugh.

"You still hold feelings for me, Kakashi?" She said.

"You are a criminal." He replied.

"That does not mean you still cannot love me."

Laughter danced in her eyes. She got up from the bed and stood in front of him. Then she kneeled down, putting her knees on either side of him. She took her fingers and gently hooked them over his mask and pulled down. He closed his eyes and their lips met. Tora unbuttoned his vest and tossed it towards Kyodo, then pushed Kakashi down on the bed. Kyodo hooked the vest with a claw and brought it closer to himself. He managed to open three pockets with his claws. Taking out two scrolls and a kunai, he hid them under his belly, closed the pockets, and tossed the vest closer to the door.

Kakashi pushed Tora off of himself and sat up. He pulled his mask up and retrieved his vest, putting it back on. Tora sat cross-legged on the cot, a smile on her face.

"I told you." She said. "You still have feelings for me."

"I came to tell you, your daughter is just like you." He said.

"She stole your heart too?" Tora asked playfully. "That would be just like my little girl."

"No." Kakashi answered. "She went with the Akatsuki."

Tora's smile faltered slightly.

"I told you to watch her and keep her safe." Tora said. "What did you do?"

"While on a mission I was injured." He replied. "The fastest way back to the village was by letting the Five-Tails out. Katsu let him out and took me back while the others continued on with the mission. The Third was worried that if she let him out too often, he would break loose and destroy the village. So he ordered me to take a group of Anbu to take her in and remove the Bijou.  
Her friends tried to stop us and give Katsu some time. My men ended up killing them. She found their bodies and left. I followed her and we battled, she fell over a waterfall. The Akatsuki spy found her and took her."

"How could you do that?" Tora demanded. "You were supposed to protect her, be the father she never had! What kind of father does that to his child?"

Kakashi walked over to the door and knocked three times. The guard opened it and he put one foot out, then turned back to Tora.

"A poor one." He said, and left.

* * *

A/N: Unexpected turn of events! Aren't I wonderful?

Katsu: I would beg to differ with that last statement.

DD: You don't really get an opinion on that matter.

Katsu: I really will kill you, you are walking on thin ice.

DD: Just, be patient.

Rate and Review please!

~DD


End file.
